


Come fare a...

by Kirianna_May



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But Not Much, College AU, Human AU, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirianna_May/pseuds/Kirianna_May
Summary: Alfred è uno dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, nonostante nasconda un segreto che suo padre sembra particolarmente intenzionato a mantenere tale. Saranno molte le cose a cambiare quando, a seguito di una scommessa, comincerà a cercare di sedurre Arthur, un suo compagno di classe decisamente meno popolare o addirittura, stando ad alcune dicerie, il figlio di una strega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il primo capitolo di una fanfic che ho scritto qualche anno fa, avendola ritrovata ed aggiustata un poco ho pensato valesse la pena postarla qui dopo tutto. Non dovrebbero finire con l'essere più di tre, massimo quattro capitoli. Enjoy :)

“…ed è per questo motivo che specie animali come l’iguana delle Galapagos…”  
La voce monotona del professore risuonava nell’aula, miscelandosi placidamente col ronzio di sottofondo creato dal bisbigliare di almeno 20 alunni annoiati a morte.  
Alfred si lasciò scivolare lungo la scomoda sedia di legno, la bocca spalancata in un vistoso sbadiglio, gli occhi rivolti alla grande finestra che dava sul cortile.  
Pioveva, ma il panorama era comunque più invitante della lezione di biologia, i rigagnoli d’acqua che scorrevano nel fango più appassionanti di qualsiasi argomento fossero arrivati a trattare in quel momento.  
“Hey, Al!”  
“che vuoi Danny?”   
Il ragazzo, alto e dinoccolato lo guardò con un sorriso sbieco “Cole sta sera dà una festa a casa sua, sei dei nostri?”  
“chi porta la birra?”  
“Andy”  
“allora ok”  
“Al!” lo chiamò Matt sporgendosi all’indietro dal banco davanti a quello di Danny “guarda quello sfigato in prima fila”  
Alfred, dal suo posto in fondo all’aula, strizzò gli occhi per mettere a fuoco i primi banchi. Un ragazzo biondiccio se ne stava dritto sulla sedia ed ascoltava in silenzio, piegandosi sul banco solo occasionalmente per prendere appunti.  
“Quello sta male!” bisbigliò Alfred “nessuno segue mai le lezioni del professor Pausocchi! La gente si iscrive solo per cazzeggiare!”  
“Hai ragione Al, quello sta veramente male” ridacchiò Matt sporgendosi ancora un po’, la sedia scricchiolò pericolosamente sotto tutto quel peso concentrato sullo schienale.  
“pensa che durante le ore di buco non fa altro che starsene rintanato in biblioteca, dicono che non sappia nemmeno cosa sia un computer”  
“pensa te” borbottò Alfred scuotendo un po’ il capo per poi tornare a guardare fuori dalla finestra, l’effetto soporifero della lezione lo fece scivolare ancora lungo lo schienale della sedia.  
Strizzò nuovamente gli occhi verso il ragazzo in prima fila, attento e preso dalle parole del professore, non si ricordava di averlo mai visto prima.

La festa quella sera era decisamente riuscita, il giardino della casa di Cole era immenso, e per quanto l’aria fosse ancora fredda dopo tutta la pioggia che aveva tirato giù, l’acqua della piscina era abbastanza invitante da fare sì che i più ubriachi si tuffassero con tutti i vestiti addosso.  
Alfred, sbronzo quanto i suoi amici, se ne stava seduto su un divanetto accanto a Cole e Danny, con una bella bionda a cavalcioni sulle ginocchia che gli baciava il collo.  
Era decisamente una bellezza, anche se non se ne ricordava con precisione la faccia, aveva un sedere da paura, e gli sembrava che avesse anche un nome carino, qualcosa tipo Shirley o Shelly o roba del genere.  
La musica gli martellava nelle orecchie, i bassi gli arrivavano dritti nello stomaco.  
“hai rimorchiato anche sta sera, eh Al?” gli domandò Cole facendogli cenno col collo della bottiglia di birra.  
“certo, io rimorchio sempre” ridacchiò Alfred di rimando mandando giù un altro sorso mentre la tipa si dava da fare infilandogli la lingua in un orecchio  
“ah davvero, cioè tu puoi rimorchiare chiunque in pratica?” Cole lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato ed un ghigno di sfida sulle labbra  
“esattamente” confermò con un cenno del capo  
Cole scoppiò a ridere gettando indietro la testa “se lo credi davvero provamelo no?”  
“come vuoi, dimmi chi devo portarmi a letto e lo farò, fosse anche la preside della scuola ci riuscirei! Nessuno resiste al fascino di Alfred Jones!”  
“allora scopati lo sfigato della classe di biologia!” intervenne Danny mandando giù tutto quello che restava della sua birra  
“chi?” esclamò Alfred confuso  
“quello che prendeva appunti stamattina!”  
“chi sarebbe questo tipo?” domandò Cole curioso  
“nessuno” gli rispose Alfred ricordandosi vagamente di chi stavano parlando “un povero demente”  
“benone Jones” fece Cole ghignando ancora più di prima, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ricci e scuri “scommetto 400 dollari che non riesci a portarti a letto questo sfigato di cui stavate parlando!”  
“accetto la scommessa Cole, e ti assicuro che lo fotterò in modo memorabile, e ti porterò anche la foto!” strillò Alfred gesticolando furiosamente con la bottiglia mezza vuota per dare enfasi alle sue parole, finendo per bagnare la schiena nuda della bionda.  
“chi è che vuoi scoparti?” gli chiese lei ridacchiando come una scema  
“te Shirley” mormorò mordendole il collo  
“mi chiamo Eirin” ridacchiò quella  
“fa nulla” le rispose sollevandola e gettandola su un divano accanto per poi salirle sopra continuando a baciarla, lei intanto rideva contenta, ubriaca persa.

La mattina dopo era sabato, benedetto finesettimana, pensò Alfred rotolando fuori dal letto tenendosi la testa tra le mani, e maledette feste strafighe di Cole che lo riducevano ad un rottame tutte le volte.  
“Alfred, scendi a far colazione!” la voce di sua madre gli arrivò stridula più che mai, riducendogli il cervello in poltiglia all’interno della scatola cranica  
“non urlare! Adesso scendo!”  
“ok!”  
“ti ho detto non urlare!”  
Si infilò un paio di jeans ed una maglietta, e stava per scendere di sotto a bere qualcosa di molto simile ad un litro di caffè quando sentì il cellulare squillare dal comodino dove lo aveva abbandonato poche ore prima.  
Era un messaggio di Cole:  
'La sbronza non ti ha fatto perdere la memoria vero?'  
“eh? Ma di che parla?”  
'Parlo della scommessa idiota!'  
“scommessa” ripeté Alfred sottovoce, cercando di ricordare qualcosa della sera prima che coinvolgesse una scommessa, ma senza alcun risultato  
'Se non combini qualcosa col secchione di biologia mi devi 400 dollari!'  
“porca…” adesso gli era tornata la memoria, resistette alla tentazione di dare un calcio al comodino visto che non portava le scarpe, si infilò il cellulare in tasca e scese di sotto pestando i piedi, l’umore ancora più di merda di quando si era alzato se possibile.  
Doveva smettere di ubriacarsi quando era nelle vicinanze di Cole, finiva sempre per sparare cazzate, adesso addirittura si era giocato 400 dollari per portarsi a letto un ragazzo!  
Insomma, fosse stata una ragazza, allora le cose sarebbero state diverse, ma un ragazzo…  
No, gli avrebbe dato 400 dollari e sarebbe finita lì, punto e basta, lui non sarebbe andato i giro con un maschio, no di sicuro.  
Bisogna pur avere dei principi nella vita no?  
Ebbene, uno dei suoi principi era non portarsi a letto uno del suo stesso sesso.  
Perfetto, era deciso allora.  
Più tranquillo dopo il suo monologo interiore Alfred si sedette a tavola, si versò una grossa tazza di caffè amaro e lo mandò giù più in fretta possibile.  
“lasciane un po’ per papà Alfie” si raccomandò la madre lavando il piatto in cui aveva mangiato  
“ok, e ti prego, non chiamarmi Alfie” si lamentò il ragazzo roteando gli occhi  
“non ti piace?”   
“non ci vado matto”  
“va bene tesoro, se ci sarà in giro uno dei tuoi amichetti non ti chiamerò Alfie” gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e corse di sopra “e se hai mal di testa le medicine sono in bagno!” urlò chiudendo la porta.

Così il lunedì Alfred se ne andò a scuola come tutti i giorni, tranquillo e sorridente come al solito, senza alcun pensiero al mondo e totalmente dimentico della scommessa e dei 400 dollari.  
E probabilmente nessuno glielo avrebbe ricordato, e la sua vita sarebbe andata avanti come ogni altro giorno senza subire il minimo cambiamento, se solo quella mattina, prima ancora che lui mettesse piede a scuola, non fosse successo qualcosa.  
Si dà il caso che Cole non avesse troppa voglia di studiare considerata la quantità di soldi di suo padre ed il comodo futuro assicurato che lo aspettava comunque dietro l’angolo e l’immensa mole di attività estremamente più divertenti alla quale si poteva dedicare piuttosto che passare la giornata studiando cose pallose tipo letteratura o storia.  
Per questo motivo quando gli era stata assegnata una ricerca di almeno 20 pagine sugli usi e costumi dei Sumeri, che non fosse assolutamente presa da internet, aveva deciso di chiedere aiuto ad un tipo che era rinomato all’interno della scuola per quel genere di lavoretti.  
Il tipo in questione era un certo Arthur, una ragazzino gracile coi capelli biondicci, che lo aveva sottoposto ad un terzo grado, annotando le sue risposte su un blocco per gli appunti.  
“che tipo di ricerca ti serve”  
“Quante pagine”  
“quand’è il termine di scadenza”  
“chi è il tuo insegnante”  
E, dulcis in fundo  
“perché non puoi farla da solo?”  
Quando Cole aveva accennato alle innumerevoli fantastiche cose che preferiva fare piuttosto che perdere tempo con quelle stupidate, Arthur sorrise annuendo, scribacchiando sul suo blocco.  
“bene” gli aveva detto guardandolo dritto negli occhi “fanno 700 dollari”  
“cosa?” aveva urlato Cole “io non ti darò tutti quei soldi per una banale ricerca di storia!”  
“non sei obbligato” aveva risposto calmo l’altro “puoi sempre farla da solo mettendo da parte la vagonata di cose fantastiche che potresti fare”  
“no, tu adesso me la fai, e gratis soprattutto!”   
“nemmeno per sogno” aveva ribattuto alzandosi in piedi e facendo per andarsene, ma Cole lo aveva afferrato per la manica del maglione, pronto a dargli un pugno sul muso che gli avrebbe fatto passare la voglia di prenderlo in giro.  
“coraggio, fallo, ed io giuro che ti maledirò” aveva uno sguardo talmente serio che Cole esitò per un instante, il pugno ancora alto in aria.  
“Cosa?”  
Tuttavia quell’istante di esitazione costò a lui una ginocchiata nello stomaco, e quello squilibrato scappò via alla velocità della luce.  
Quindi Cole se ne tornò dai suoi amici decisamente irritato quella mattina, tanto da rifilare un occhio nero al povero Matt che aveva commesso l’errore di guardarlo un secondo di troppo.  
Quando poi venne a conoscenza del fatto che il cosiddetto “sfigato di biologia” era lo stesso bastardo che lo aveva umiliato quella mattina presto, decise che in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta.  
Per questo motivo quando Alfred entrò in classe si rese subito conto di un certo umore nero che aleggiava attorno ai suoi compari, e notando l’occhio di Matt e lo sguardo torvo di Cole, decise saggiamente di accennare un breve saluto e di starsene buono al suo posto.  
E così fece per almeno i primi dieci minuti ma, seriamente, stare un’ora in silenzio non faceva per lui, così si sporse di lato verso Danny, ma nel momento stesso in cui aprì la bocca per parlare Cole gli lanciò contro l’astuccio con tutte le penne, mancandogli la testa di pochissimi millimetri.  
Alfred decise di sforzarsi di restare il più possibile in silenzio per il resto dell’ora, poi, al suono della campanella Cole gli si parò davanti.  
“hey, bella giornata oggi vero?” cominciò Alfred sfoderando il suo sorriso migliore, sperando che qualsiasi fosse il motivo della sua luna storta, fosse stato dimenticato.  
“no, per niente” rispose Cole incrociando le braccia  
“ah” Alfred non sapeva bene come andare avanti a quel punto, ma fortunatamente Cole non aveva intenzione di farlo parlare comunque  
“ricordati della scommessa”  
“ah, proprio di questo volevo parlarti, vedi, ero un po’ su di giri quando ho accettato, e lo sai, ne dico tante di cose stupide…”  
“niente da fare, tu adesso ti metti giù di impegno ed umili quel perdente nel modo più infimo che riesci a trovare, mi hai capito?”  
“ma perché, nemmeno lo conosci”   
“si che lo conosco, e vedi di fare come ti dico, altrimenti il prossimo occhio nero sarà il tuo”  
“no Cole, non voglio proprio fare una cosa simile, è un ragazzo!”  
“se non lo fai ti posso assicurare che nel giro di 24 ore tutta la scuola saprà quanto guadagna effettivamente tuo padre”  
Quello era un colpo basso, Alfred abbassò la testa “ok”

Così, per togliersi in fretta il pensiero, Alfred decise di agire il giorno stesso, durante l’intervallo uscì in cortile e grazie alle informazioni che Matt e Danny avevano raccolto trovò subito il ragazzo che cercava.  
“hey, sei Arthur vero?” gli domandò appoggiandosi col braccio al tronco dell’albero sotto al quale si era seduto.  
Quello alzò gli occhi dal libro che teneva sulle ginocchia per osservarlo ed Alfred poté vederlo in faccia, wow, quelle sopracciglia fanno impressione! Fu il primo pensiero che gli attraversò il cervello alla velocità della luce, e a quanto pareva doveva esserglisi letto in faccia, perché suddette sopracciglia si corrucciarono ancora di più.  
“si” gli rispose con un sospiro posando il libro e prendendo dallo zaino un blocco per gli appunti ed una matita “è un periodo pieno questo, quindi se è un compito troppo difficile dovrai arrangiarti da solo, in più ho dovuto alzare i prezzi ultimamente, di che materia si tratta?” chiese con tono professionale.  
Alfred lo fissò per un po’ senza capire, di che materia si tratta cosa?  
Quelle sopracciglia inquietanti si corrucciarono ancora di più se possibile e con un sospiro esasperato Arthur continuò “per quale materia devo farti i compiti?”  
“eh? No, non volevo chiederti di farmi i compiti, io…”  
Ma Arthur non lo fece andare avanti “si invece, quelli come te mi rivolgono la parola solo se vogliono qualcosa, e questa è l’unica cosa che sono disposto ad offrire quindi piantala di fare l’idiota e dimmi la materia che ti serve”  
“hey, che vorresti dire con quelli come me?” quel tipo gli piaceva sempre di meno  
“non fare finta di non capire, sai bene cosa intendo, ed ora seriamente, falla finita, ho di meglio da fare che discutere con gli idioti, se non ti serve nulla vattene”  
Accidenti se era acido quel ragazzo, ma Alfred non poteva fallire in quel modo, dopo tutto a lui bastava un sorriso per far cadere le ragazze ai suoi piedi no? Perché mai questo Arthur avrebbe dovuto essere diverso?  
Così si fece coraggio, dopo tutto era una cosa che aveva già fatto almeno un centinaio di volte senza mai fallire, e sfoderò il sorriso più accattivante che poteva.  
“chi ti ha detto che non mi serve nulla? Con questo atteggiamento nessuno ti inviterà ad uscire lo sai?”  
Arthur lo fissò vagamente disgustato “non ho bisogno che nessuno mi inviti ad uscire”  
“e se te lo chiedessi io?”  
“sarei decisamente combattuto tra il prenderti a pugni e lo scoppiare a ridere”  
“ah si?” Alfred sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, era una sfida quella? “e perché mai?”  
“perché le possibilità sono due, o stai cercando di tendermi una trappola di qualche tipo e credi che io sia abbastanza stupido da caderci oppure sei un povero idiota”  
“wow, questo significa essere maligni, cosa ti fa venire in mente certe cose?”  
“mi sembra di avertelo già detto, quelli come te non parlano con i comuni mortali come me”  
“non è vero, ti sto parlando no?”  
“si, certo, ma siamo nello stesso corso di biologia da due anni, e fino a questa mattina non avevi idea nemmeno di che faccia avessi perciò perdonami se mi sembra difficile credere che tu abbia sviluppato un improvviso interesse verso la mia persona”  
E dopo avergli scoccato un ultimo sguardo a metà tra lo scocciato ed il disgustato rimise libro e blocco nello zaino, lo ringraziò per avergli fatto perdere cinque minuti della sua vita e se ne andò lasciandolo a bocca aperta.  
A quanto sembrava Alfred era appena stato rifiutato.  
E non solo, era stato rifiutato da un ragazzo con delle sopracciglia da fare spavento e con un carattere da fare invidia al più maligno dei professori di matematica e, cosa ancora peggiore, Alfred sapeva di dover perseverare nei suoi tentativi di abbordaggio, non solo per la minaccia di Cole, ma anche perché il suo orgoglio reclamava a gran voce la rivincita.

Fu così che Alfred dedicò gran parte della settimana seguente a fare la corte ad una ragazza che lavorava in segreteria, brutta quanto la fame, in tutto e per tutto simile ad un rapace con quegli occhietti scuri ed il naso aquilino, ma lo sforzo gli fruttò un bel foglio stampato con tutti gli orari delle lezioni che Arthur Kirkland frequentava, ed erano decisamente tante lezioni!  
Troppe per essere considerato un orario normale, insomma, a nessuno dovrebbe piacere ammazzarsi di lavoro no?  
Ma a quel ragazzo sembrava piacere più di ogni altra cosa.  
Alfred studiò attentamente il susseguirsi delle ore e dopo averle memorizzate riuscì a trovarsi “casualmente” sempre nelle vicinanze quando Arthur usciva da una classe o entrava in un'altra.  
L’unico mistero rimasto era in che modo passasse le poche ore di buco che aveva, visto che non si riusciva a trovarlo da nessuna parte, nemmeno in mensa o in biblioteca.  
Non potendolo pedinare, Alfred trovò un altro metodo per scoprirlo, gli bastò parlare con una delle professoresse, comportandosi come fosse stato un ragazzino, le fece gli occhi più dolci ed innocenti che gli riuscirono e, volendo completare l’opera riuscì a farsi spuntare un paio di lacrimucce agli angoli degli occhi.  
La professoressa, guardandolo come se riuscisse a trattenersi a stento dall’abbracciarlo, gli disse che il ragazzo aiutava in infermeria quando poteva.  
Alfred ringraziò e corse via prima che alla donna venisse in mente di chiedergli esattamente perché era una questione tanto importante per lui.  
Sempre più convinto che Arthur non stesse troppo bene di mente (sul serio, passava più tempo a scuola che in casa visto il numero di ore in più che si divertiva a fare), Alfred si lasciò andare lungo lo schienale della sedia di legno, contento di avere ginnastica il giorno dopo, avrebbe potuto tentare un nuovo attacco.

Ad anni di distanza tutti avrebbero ricordato quel giorno, il giorno a cui tutti si riferivano come il primo, inequivocabile segno della disastrosa stagione della squadra di atletica della scuola.  
Una stagione durante la quale gran parte degli atleti ebbero un infortunio per quanto piccolo che fosse, e che per la prima volta vide la sconfitta della prestigiosa Atheleya Academy in tutte le discipline nelle quali concorreva.  
Quel giorno, denominato col senno di poi “inizio della fine”, Alfred, stella della famosa squadra di atletica sopraccitata, per la prima ed unica volta in cinque anni, ebbe un infortunio durante un allenamento.  
Nessuno riusciva a ricordare esattamente che tipo di infortunio, né come se lo fosse procurato, la gran parte dei testimoni ricordava solo che nel mezzo del riscaldamento il ragazzo si era accasciato a terra, e doveva essere stato qualcosa di abbastanza grave, perché lo avevano portato di corsa in infermeria.  
Alfred si coprì il volto con il braccio mentre alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra lo poggiavano su una barella e si sbrigavano a portarlo nell’infermeria, doveva coprire in qualche modo l’incresciosa mancanza di lacrime nonostante il terribile dolore che lamentava.  
Le infermiere si affollarono attorno a lui, domandandogli cosa avesse, dove gli facesse male, ma ogni volta lui non faceva altro che voltarsi dall’altra parte e cacciar fuori un sospiro lamentoso o un debole singhiozzo, continuando a balbettare che gli faceva male.  
Fu chiamato anche il dottore, e nel momento stesso in cui questo, non riuscendo a capire esattamente quale fosse il problema che affliggeva il talentuoso atleta, suggerì di chiamare un ambulanza e di farlo trasferire in ospedale, Alfred scosse la testa e cercò di mettersi a sedere, gli occhi finalmente abbastanza rossi da essere credibili dopo tutto il tempo che li aveva tenuti pigiati sotto la pressione dell’avambraccio.  
Non poteva certo farsi portare all’ospedale, dopo tutta la scena che aveva messo in atto per entrare in infermeria come paziente.  
Per un momento temette di aver esagerato, non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che chiamassero anche il dottore, ma per fortuna, riuscì a convincere tutti che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, e che un po’ di riposo gli sarebbe bastato.  
Giurò di correre subito in infermeria se qualcosa del genere si fosse verificato di nuovo, ed alla fine, dopo molte chiacchiere, anche il dottore se ne tornò nel suo ufficio, disponendo che una delle infermiere stesse di guardia mentre lui riposava e che uno degli aiutanti gli medicasse i graffi che aveva sulle braccia e sulle gambe “questi atleti, non stanno mai attenti e vanno sempre a sbattere da qualche parte” aveva mugugnato allontanandosi.  
Alfred si lasciò andare sul letto che gli avevano assegnato, sorridendo soddisfatto al soffitto bianco e l’oscar come miglior attore protagonista va a… pensò ridacchiando fra se, sprofondando la testa nel cuscino.  
Il materasso non era troppo comodo, ma non era nemmeno da buttar via, sorridendo ancora chiuse gli occhi e probabilmente si sarebbe addormentato se in quel momento qualcuno non avesse aperto la porta della sua stanza.  
“mi raccomando, non metterci troppo tempo, il dottore ha detto che bisogna lasciarlo riposare” sentì bisbigliare l’infermiera che gli faceva da guardiana.  
Un ragazzo rise piano alle sue parole e le rispose “tranquilla Liz, farò il più in fretta possibile, ma poi non lamentarti se gli infilo una garza in un occhio”  
“muoviti ragazzaccio” ribatté quella chiudendogli dietro la porta.  
Alfred alzò la testa dal cuscino, puntellandosi coi gomiti, e si trovò davanti un ragazzo decisamente diverso da quello con cui aveva parlato nel parco pochi giorni prima, con un sorriso rilassato sulle labbra, le sopracciglia lasciavano liberi gli occhi verdi senza corrucciarsi sopra di loro.  
“Arthur?” chiese meravigliato, ed in un secondo aveva nuovamente davanti il tipo acido che lo considerava un idiota.  
“ah, di nuovo tu” le sopracciglia si abbassarono sugli occhi, tanto corrucciate da arrivare quasi a toccarsi, le labbra formavano una linea dritta, con gli angoli lievemente piegati all’ingiù.  
“come di nuovo io?” gli domandò Alfred facendo finta di nulla  
“sai, sono un po’ di giorni che ovunque mi volti ci sei te” gli rispose poggiando sul comodino accanto al letto la scatola del primo soccorso che aveva portato con se ed aprendola.  
“faremo subito” gli assicurò prendendo in mano la bottiglia del disinfettante.  
Per qualche minuto rimasero in silenzio, mentre Arthur gli puliva i graffi sulle gambe, poi quando allungò il braccio per prendere le garze Alfred decise che era arrivato il momento di riprovarci.  
“allora, che ci fai qui in infermeria?” gli domandò sorridendo  
“mi sembra abbastanza ovvio, faccio l’assistente” rispose senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia  
“uffa Arthur, non essere così scostante, sto solo cercando di fare conversazione!” si lamentò mettendo su il broncio  
“certo, facciamo conversazione, perché no?” sempre senza degnarlo di uno sguardo continuò a parlare “a quanto sembra tu sai già come mi chiamo, io invece sono venuto a conoscenza del tuo nome solo dieci minuti fa quando le infermiere andavano in giro tutte trafelate dicendo che “Alfred Jones si era fatto male durante un allenamento”, questo perché tu, che non vedi l’ora di approfondire la mia conoscenza, non ti sei nemmeno degnato di presentarti, ma a quanto pare ti è sembrato più opportuno pedinarmi durante ogni mio spostamento negli ultimi dieci giorni. Cosa hai da dire per mandare avanti la conversazione?” concluse alzando finalmente la testa e fissandolo negli occhi come se avesse voluto incenerirlo in quello stesso istante.  
Alfred sentì il sangue corrergli alle guance, era riuscito a farlo arrossire, non vedeva l’ora di concludere in fretta e tornarsene alla sua vita di sempre, lo sopportava ogni minuto di meno questo ragazzo arrogante che stranamente riusciva a vedere attraverso i suoi piani.  
Decise di far finta di nulla, e stampandosi un altro sorriso in faccia tentò di nuovo “ancora non mi hai detto perché sei qui” quando lo vide aprire la bocca per ribattere lo anticipò “ho capito che fai l’assistente, ma perché?”  
“non sono affari che ti riguardino” gli rispose abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo e cominciando a rimettere a posto garze e disinfettante all’interno della cassetta.  
“hey, non ti ho mica chiesto niente di sconveniente!”  
“non ci tengo comunque a fartelo sapere, considerato il fatto che nemmeno ti conosco”  
“e se mi conoscessi?”  
“smettila di fare l’idiota, quante volte ancora dovrò ripetertelo?”  
“tutte le volte che vuoi perché io non mi perdo d’animo Arthur!”  
Con un sospiro sollevò la cassetta del primo soccorso e si avviò verso la porta “fai quello che ti pare, ma smetti di pedinarmi tutto il giorno” aggiunse girando il pomello ed uscendo.  
Alfred si lasciò sprofondare di nuovo nel letto, sarebbe stato difficile combinare qualcosa con quel tipo, che scocciatura.  
Incrociando le mani dietro la testa chiuse gli occhi e restò lì a dormire per almeno altre due ore, con l’infermiera che ogni tanto apriva la porta per controllarlo.

Il giorno dopo, nel momento stesso in cui la campana dell’intervallo suonò, Alfred si precipitò in cortile, era una bella giornata, quindi probabilmente Arthur era lì da qualche parte a leggere.  
Infatti, lo trovò sotto lo stesso albero dell’altra volta, con un libro sulle ginocchia ed un panino in mano.   
“Arthur! Hey!” lo chiamò da lontano agitando un braccio in aria quando quello alzò lo sguardo per vedere chi fosse.  
Gli si sedette vicino lasciando cadere la cartella con dentro i libri e tirando fuori la colazione.  
“cosa vuoi questa volta?”gemette chiudendo il libro con un’espressione rassegnata.  
“te l’ho già detto mi pare, voglio fare conoscenza, quindi credo sia meglio cominciare per bene” gli tese la mano “piacere, io sono Alfred F. Jones” Arthur lo squadrò per qualche istante, ma poi gli strinse la mano “Arthur Kirkland”.  
“benone, adesso smetterai di guardarmi come se volessi ridurmi in cenere?” gli chiese ridendo, però sul serio, non ne poteva più di quello sguardo inceneritore.  
“no, almeno non nell’immediato futuro”  
“va bene” dopo una pausa Alfred decise di continuare “allora, uhm, c’è qualcosa che ti piace fare? Che so, qualche hobby, cose del genere?”  
“mi piace leggere e ascoltare musica e no, non mi sento portato per lo sport”  
“capisco, è lo stesso dell’altra volta?” gli chiese indicando il grosso libro che teneva sulle ginocchia  
“si, l’ho quasi finito, devo riconsegnarlo in biblioteca fra qualche giorno”  
“wow, io non leggerei mai un libro così grande, e in così poco tempo, come si intitola?”  
Arthur guardò la copertina del libro facendoci scorrere sopra le dita “suppongo che tu abbia visto il film” disse con un mezzo sorriso “è la trilogia completa del signore degli anelli”  
“accidenti, sapevo che veniva da un libro, ma questo è…” Alfred si sforzò per un attimo di trovare la parola adatta “gigantesco”   
“si” concesse Arthur continuando ad accarezzare il dorso del libro “è bello grande”  
“vieni sempre qui durante l’intervallo?”  
“ovviamente no, solo quando non piove” gli rispose fissandolo ed inarcando un sopracciglio, come se una domanda del genere non meritasse veramente una risposta “ed ora chiudi la bocca e mangia, l’intervallo sta per finire” inghiottì l’ultimo boccone, rimise il libro nello zaino e si alzò  
“eh, ma dove vai, mancano ancora cinque minuti!”  
“che c’è, ti sei già dimenticato il mio orario? Ho buco adesso, vado in infermeria” e se ne andò di nuovo, senza un saluto, lasciando Alfred da solo, beh, almeno questa volta non lo aveva accusato di avergli fatto sprecare minuti preziosi della sua vita, non poteva che essere un miglioramento.  
Così, quando più tardi quella mattinata la campanella del pranzo suonò, Alfred se ne andò in giro per i corridoi a cercarlo, lo trovò all’uscita dall’aula di chimica.  
“Arthur!” lo chiamò cercando di farsi strada tra la fiumara di gente che si affollava verso la mensa.  
Quello lo guardò scocciato, ma non se ne andò, Alfred lo prese come un altro miglioramento “allora ci hai preso gusto a seguirmi?” gli domandò appena furono abbastanza vicini da non dover urlare per sentirsi.  
“eh? No, è solo che volevo pranzare con te, e non sapevo se andavi in mensa o da qualche altra parte, così…”  
Arthur lo fissò ancora senza dire una parola, poi si voltò e gli fece cenno di seguirlo “hai portato qualcosa da mangiare oppure dobbiamo prima passare per la mensa?” gli domandò voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“ah, ecco, di solito non mi porto il pranzo da casa”  
“capisco, allora muoviti e vai a prenderlo, se proprio vuoi mangiare con me io ti aspetto nel cortile” si voltò di nuovo e se ne andò.  
Alfred rimase un attimo fermo in mezzo al corridoio ormai vuoto poi si ricordò di correre in mensa prima che finisse tutto.  
“no, un hamburger?” gli chiese Arthur guardandolo disgustato mentre si metteva seduto per terra vicino a lui.  
“certo, perché, cos’ha che non va?” domandò Alfred stringendo protettivamente l’hamburger.  
Arthur scosse il capo “eppure sei un atleta no? Ti rendi minimamente conto di quanti grassi ci sono lì dentro? Rischi di farti inceppare il cuore prima di compiere trent’anni con tutto quel colesterolo”  
“non fare il bacchettone, io seguo una dieta bilanciata sai?”  
Arthur lo osservò scettico “e quello farebbe parte di una dieta bilanciata?”  
“certo, una volta a settimana mangio solo questo a pranzo e salto la cena”  
“dieta bilanciata vero?” scosse ancora il capo “dimmi, hai in programma di pranzare con me per molti altri giorni?”  
“ti do fastidio?”  
“no, fin tanto che non fai domande idiote non mi dai fastidio, anche se devo ammettere che vederti attentare alla tua stessa salute mi disturba un po’, comunque non è questo il punto, di solito pranzi coi tuoi amici no?”  
“beh, si di solito si”  
“allora cosa ci fai qui con me?”  
“loro li vedo comunque tutto il giorno, sono certo che sopravviveranno”  
“va bene, ma non farti strane idee, solo perché ti lascio mangiare vicino a me non significa che non sia ancora convinto che vuoi giocarmi qualche brutto tiro” lo avvisò riservandogli di nuovo quello sguardo che inceneriva, ma Alfred fece nuovamente finta di nulla.  
“tu sei paranoico” gli rispose ridendo.

Alfred dovette andare in giro per la scuola a cercarlo ogni giorno per pranzare insieme, fino a quando finalmente, qualcosa come due settimane dopo, lo trovò ad aspettare all’uscita della sua classe.  
“Arthur! Che ci fai qui, di solito devo cercarti dappertutto!”   
“Oggi diluvia, non possiamo stare in cortile né nel porticato, se ti va di venire ti accompagno in mensa poi ti porto da un’altra parte”  
“ok”  
Poco più di dieci minuti dopo, Alfred si ritrovò in un’area della scuola nella quale era abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai messo piede.  
“sei sicuro che ci si possa venire qui?”   
“certo, fino all’anno scorso ci venivo per la classe di musica”  
“facevi musica?”  
“pianoforte”  
“e vuoi mangiare qui?”  
“no” gli rispose girandosi a guardarlo come se avesse appena detto una cosa particolarmente idiota “ma da qui si arriva alle serre senza dover passare per il cortile esterno, in fondo al corridoio c’è l’aula di botanica che è direttamente collegata ad una delle serre più piccole”  
“quindi è lì che andiamo”  
“già”  
Una volta entrati nella serra si sedettero sul tavolo in fondo, dove era rimasto qualche attrezzo dalla lezione precedente, la pioggia batteva forte contro i vetri, ma la temperatura lì dentro era tiepida e umida.  
“vieni qui tutte le volte che piove?”  
“di solito”  
“non ti piace proprio andare a mensa?”  
“no” gli rispose guardando le foglie di una delle piante più vicine “c’è troppa gente” aggiunse corrucciando le sopracciglia.  
Alfred non aveva voglia di farlo deprimere più di quanto non fosse solitamente, perciò preferì cambiare argomento.  
“come mai non frequenti più il corso di musica?”  
“ti sarai accorto che ho un orario alquanto nutrito spero”  
“altro che nutrito, sta per scoppiare secondo me” ribatté ridendo  
“appunto, non avevo più tempo”  
“sai suonare bene?”  
“me la cavo”  
“io suono la chitarra sai?”  
“uhm?”  
“me l’ha regalata mio padre, quando ero piccolo avevo questa fissa per le chitarre elettriche ma me ne hanno fatta una classica, sai, all’inizio l’ho odiata, ma poi ha cominciato a piacermi, adesso che ci penso è un po’ che non la suono più, dovrei riprovarci, un giorno ti faccio sentire se vuoi!”  
Arthur lo guardò vagamente sorpreso “ah, va bene” poi sembrò pensarci un attimo prima di tornare a guardare le foglie e aggiungere “poi se ti va posso farti sentire qualcosa anch’io”  
“perfetto” gli disse con un sorriso.  
Per tutta risposta Arthur scese dal tavolo, disse “adesso devo andare, non voglio far tardi” e lo lasciò nella serra da solo, di nuovo senza salutarlo.  
Alfred gettò un’occhiata all’orologio, mancava ancora un quarto d’ora alla fine della pausa per il pranzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Il giorno dopo un sole pallido faceva capolino qua e là da una coltre di nuvole piatta e bianca, ed ogni tanto scendeva una pioggerellina lieve e rada perciò, dopo essere stato trattenuto in classe dalla professoressa di ingegneria per discutere di un compito, Alfred si diresse subito verso il porticato.  
Lo trovò seduto per terra con la schiena appoggiata ad una delle colonne di marmo, tanto per cambiare al posto del solito libro aveva un mp3.  
“che musica ascolti?” gli chiese parandoglisi davanti.  
Arthur gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo e si tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie “come scusa?”  
Alfred sorrise “posso sentire?”  
Convinto di ascoltare qualche noioso tipo di musica classica o roba del genere, Alfred si infilò le cuffie senza esitare, con il risultato di trovarsi assordato da un genere di musica che non riusciva propriamente a classificare, un ragazzo dalla voce stridula gli strillava direttamente nelle orecchie.  
“che roba è?” chiese urlando  
Arthur gli tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie “ci sento, non urlare, è musica punk”  
“tu ascolti musica punk?” Alfred lo guardò incredulo, un tipo del genere non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare musica classica?  
“si, è un problema?”  
“no, solo che non credevo-”  
“non ti sembro il tipo eh?” gli domandò con un sorriso un po’ sghembo “a me piacciono diversi generi musicali, dall’opera all’heavy metal, perciò non sorprenderti”  
“sei più strano di quanto pensassi, lo sai?”  
“cercherò di non prenderlo come un insulto”  
Alfred sorrise di nuovo, questa volta quasi senza accorgersene, poi gli tornò in mente qualcosa.  
“ah, come mai oggi non porti il libro? L’hai finito?”  
Arthur lo guardò un attimo, come se non riuscisse a capire di cosa parlava poi “oh! No, non l’ho finito, ma ho dovuto restituirlo, fra un po’ di tempo lo prenderò di nuovo in prestito”  
“come non l’hai finito, ti mancava poco!”  
“sono più di due settimane che tu mi impedisci di leggere, te ne sei accorto?”  
“vorresti farmi credere che tu leggi solo durante le pause?”  
“certo, ti ho già detto che non ho troppo tempo, a casa soprattutto con…” si rabbuiò all’improvviso, come se gli fosse tornato qualcosa di spiacevole in mente  
“con cosa?” lo spronò  
“con tutto quello che ho da fare” gli rispose sbrigativo  
“ma perché non lo compri quel libro?”  
“non fa nulla, lo prenderò in prestito tra qualche giorno” rispose con una scrollata di spalle “adesso devo andare, e dovresti alzarti anche tu, mancano pochi minuti alla campanella”  
Alfred lo osservò pensieroso mentre si allontanava (ancora senza degnarlo di un saluto) “che ragazzo strambo” mormorò prima di andarsene. 

Man mano che passavano i giorni il tempo peggiorava, e presto finirono col passare sia l’intervallo che il pranzo seduti nella serra.  
“hey Arthur, non avevi detto che mi avresti fatto sentire come suoni il piano?” gli domandò mentre passavano davanti alla porta socchiusa dell’aula di musica.  
“tu non mi hai ancora fatto sentire come suoni la chitarra, o sbaglio”  
“si, lo so, ma qui a scuola non ci sono chitarre, c’è un pianoforte”  
“è tardi, fra meno di dieci minuti dobbiamo essere in classe”  
“su, ci metteremo poco, quanto potrà durare una canzone?”  
“non ho nessuno spartito” obbiettò continuando a camminare  
“dai, ci sarà una canzone che sai a memoria”  
“certo”  
“e allora su, sono curioso di sentirti”  
“davvero, non capisco queste tue improvvise fissazioni, come ti è venuto in mente adesso?”  
“perché oggi durante l’intervallo stavi sentendo la musica, e mi sono accorto che in certi passaggi muovevi le dita come se sapessi le note”  
Arthur si fermò a guardarlo, le sopracciglia più corrucciate del solito e lo fissò dritto negli occhi come se stesse cercando di capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro “se provi a ridere di me ti sbatto la testa contro i piatti della batteria fino a quando non prendono la forma della tua fronte, mi hai capito?” chiese incrociando le braccia contro il petto  
“capito Arthur, e te lo ripeto, dovresti rilassarti un pochino”  
Non gli rispose e spinse la porta dell’aula.  
“è un anno che non tocco un pianoforte, quindi non ti aspettare nulla di speciale” lo avvertì sedendosi sullo sgabello imbottito.  
“ok” gli rispose poggiando il fianco contro il legno laccato di nero dello strumento  
Arthur poggiò le dita sui tasti bianchi ed Alfred si rese conto per la prima volta di quanto fossero lunghe e sottili  
Già dalle prime note Alfred sentì il cuore stringersi poi cominciare a battere più forte, era una musica incredibilmente malinconica, eppure in certi punti sembrava riprendere vita, osservò le mani di Arthur muoversi su e giù, sfiorando appena i tasti, lo vide socchiudere gli occhi nel passaggio più lento e dolce e riaprirli di botto quando la velocità aumentava, rimase senza fiato per la veloce successione di alcune note, e restò incredibilmente sorpreso vedendo che pian piano la fronte del ragazzo si distendeva, così come le labbra.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, erano verdi e brillanti, un sorriso tenero gli ammorbidiva i lineamenti, le sopracciglia quasi nascoste da ciuffi di capelli dorati che ondeggiavano dolcemente al ritmo dei suoi movimenti, la musica sembrava scorrere come acqua dal pianoforte a coda e quando nell’aria rimase solo la debole eco dell’ultimo accordo, Alfred non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un flebile “wow”.  
Arthur lo guardò stupito, ed arrossì appena, come se solo in quel momento si fosse ricordato di non essere solo nella stanza, abbassò lo sguardo corrucciando nuovamente le sopracciglia “ecco, io-”  
“era bellissima!” lo interruppe prima che potesse tentare di affermare il contrario “era… non lo so… era… wow!” continuò a guardarlo, sperando di aver reso l’idea e sospettando fortemente che la povertà del suo vocabolario avesse avuto l’unico risultato di far irritare il suo suscettibile amico.  
Invece, con sua grande meraviglia, Arthur lo fissò per un attimo, poi sorrise, lo stesso sorriso che gli addolciva il viso, tenero e un po’ malinconico, che aveva riservato alle note che sgorgavano dai tasti, e senza nemmeno rendersene conto anche Alfred si ritrovò a sorridere, un sorriso totalmente idiota e totalmente diverso da quello che usava di solito per far colpo.  
E stettero in silenzio in quel modo fino a quando non sentirono il trillo della campanella fare irruzione nei loro cervelli e ricordargli che erano a scuola, sgranando gli occhi per il terrore di far tardi Arthur raccolse lo zaino, si precipitò fuori dall’aula e si dileguò in un istante.  
Alfred corse via con un po’ più di calma, dopo tutto qualche minuto di ritardo non poteva di certo uccidere nessuno e poi aveva ancora nelle orecchie quella melodia e non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

Il giorno dopo pioveva di meno così Alfred, decise di tentare nel porticato prima di andare nella serra, ma mentre camminava si sentì chiamare “Alfred! Hey!” voltandosi vide Arthur che veniva verso di lui.  
“sai che è la prima volta che mi chiami per nome?” gli chiese non appena gli si avvicinò.  
Arthur sospirò roteando gli occhi “sei il solito scemo. Credevo di trovarti all’uscita dall’aula di matematica ma non c’eri”  
“oggi in caffetteria c’erano le ciambelle” spiegò illuminandosi alla sola idea “finiscono subito quindi mi sono dovuto sbrigare!”  
“capisco” gli rispose girandosi a guardare oltre le colonne del porticato dove la pioggia cadeva in grosse gocce.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, poi Alfred decise di cominciare la conversazione “la canzone di ieri ha un nome?”  
“greensleeves”  
“e chi l’ha scritta?”  
“non si sa con certezza, la leggenda dice sia stato il re Enrico VIII ma è appunto solo una leggenda”  
“è antica allora”  
“uhm”  
“chi te l’ha insegnata?”  
“mia madre, quando ero piccolo me la suonava spesso” Alfred notò che il suo sguardo si faceva di nuovo assente e la sua voce più lontana, così tentò di cambiare discorso  
“ah, cos’hai dentro quel sacchetto?”  
“niente” si affrettò a rispondergli facendo per riporlo dentro lo zaino, ma Alfred fu più svelto e glielo prese di mano  
“sputa in rospo, è da quando sei arrivato che lo tieni in mano”  
“Alfred, ridammelo immediatamente!” gli intimò arrossendo di rabbia  
“solo se mi dici cosa c’è dentro”  
“va bene, però ridammelo!”  
Alfred gli restituì il sacchetto, aspettando la spiegazione  
“io frequento il corso di cucina” cominciò fissando ostinatamente il pavimento “e si dà il caso che ieri abbia esagerato con le dosi” altra pausa, passò a fissare una macchiolina sulla punta delle sue scarpe da ginnastica “quindi ho pensato che magari potevi mangiarli tu, ma oggi fanno le ciambelle perciò-”  
“cosa avevi cucinato?” gli domandò curioso  
“scones” bisbigliò guardando quella macchiolina con una tale intensità che Alfred non si sarebbe sorpreso nel vederla evaporare  
“ehm, cosa sono?”  
“sono dei dolcetti, ci andrebbe messa della marmellata dentro e del burro, ma suppongo siano buoni anche da soli”  
“dai, fammene provare uno!”  
Arthur aprì il sacchetto e glielo porse, Alfred pescò quello che doveva evidentemente essere uno scone, ma che somigliava di più ad un qualcosa di informe e vagamente bruciacchiato.  
Gli diede un morso di prova.  
Sicuramente con la marmellata ed il burro sarebbe migliorato, era duro e in alcuni punti sapeva un po’ di bruciato, ma al centro dove la cottura era ottimale, aveva un buon sapore, così Alfred riuscì a mandarlo giù.  
“non sono male, è ancora valida l’offerta per tutto il sacchetto?”  
“beh, se insisti” gli rispose raddrizzando la schiena ed alzando un po’ il mento prima di lanciarglielo praticamente tra le braccia ed andarsene via borbottando qualcosa di simile a “non ho intenzione di far nuovamente tardi per colpa tua”.  
Quel giorno il tempo andò migliorando, così per pranzo si ritrovarono sempre nel porticato, e stranamente fu Arthur a cominciare la conversazione.  
“sai, non hai mai chiuso bocca per più di venti secondi, eppure non so nulla di te”  
Alfred lo guardò, che dire?  
“beh, io sono un atleta”  
“quello lo so, non ci sono altre attività che ti piaccia fare?”  
“beh, mi piace disegnare e mi piace la fotografia”  
“in questo modo aumenta la lista delle cose che mi devi far vedere”  
“va bene, uno di questi giorni ti porterò uno dei miei album”  
“bene”  
“ma non aspettarti dei disegni straordinari, mi raccomando”  
“tranquillo”  
“ho un’idea, perché non vieni a vedere i miei allenamenti?”  
“quando?”  
“li ho anche oggi se ti va”  
“ma io ho teatro”  
“su, se salti una lezione in tutto l’anno non ti succederà niente” lo esortò  
Arthur si mordicchiò pensosamente il labbro, cercando di decidere se ne valeva la pena, poi sospirò  
“e va bene, ma solo questa volta”  
“perfetto allora, ci vediamo al campo!”  
Così quel giorno Arthur, invece di sedersi al suo solito posto durante la lezione di teatro, si andò a sedere sugli spalti del grande campo in cui si tenevano le gare e gli allenamenti di atletica.  
Con suo stupore notò che c’era un bel po’ di gente, considerando il fatto che erano solo degli allenamenti, non aspettava un gruppo così nutrito, saranno state almeno una ventina di ragazze, tutte a guardare gli sportivi della scuola che si allenavano.  
Lui si sedette il più lontano possibile e tirò fuori dallo zaino il libro di greco, almeno poteva avvantaggiarsi una delle traduzioni.  
Ma quel giorno non fu in grado di andare oltre le prime tre righe di traduzione.  
Perché?  
Beh, per prima cosa quelle ragazze urlavano, tanto.  
Come se non bastasse il nome più gettonato era proprio quello di Alfred ancora prima che entrasse in campo.  
Poi Alfred entrò in campo e, non che Arthur lo avesse degnato di uno sguardo ovviamente, fu abbastanza ovvio il motivo per cui tutte quelle ragazze gridavano il suo nome.  
In ogni modo l’allenamento che doveva fare era decisamente una gran perdita di tempo e di certo lo era ancora di più assistervi, insomma, a chi poteva interessare guardare un gruppo di ragazzi in pantaloncini che correvano per la pista e facevano stretching e poi correvano di nuovo?  
Si, onestamente era noioso, però la presenza di Alfred riusciva a renderlo quasi interessante, il modo in cui si dava da fare e la sua esuberanza erano contagiosi.  
Una volta finito l’allenamento Alfred guardò verso gli spalti e le ragazze gridarono ancora più forte, sapeva da quella distanza era impossibile capire a chi si rivolgesse, però agitò comunque il braccio verso Arthur, sorridendo al pensiero che avesse saltato una delle sue lezioni per venirlo a vedere.

Il lunedì seguente il tempo era migliorato, c’era il sole ed Alfred si era steso sull’erba a guardare il cielo, mentre Arthur era rimasto seduto all’ombra dell’albero.  
“come ti fai tutti quei graffi? Li avevi pure quella volta in infermeria” gli domandò quando Alfred si tirò su le maniche della camicia  
“ah, niente, gli allenamenti”  
Arthur ci pensò un po’ poi scosse al testa “no, ti ho visto agli allenamenti, non fai nulla che possa graffiarti braccia e gambe”  
“sei troppo intelligente lo sai?” gli domandò rimettendosi a sedere  
“se non vuoi dirmelo non fa nulla, ma non cercare di darmi a bere delle assurdità”  
Alfred sospirò tornando sotto l’ombra dell’albero “se vuoi saperlo dovrai dirmi perché vai ad aiutare in infermeria”  
“non fare l’idiota, cosa dovrebbe essere questo, una sorta di baratto?”  
“si, magari a te non importa, ma a me interessa saperne di più su di te”  
Arthur lo guardò poi tornò ad osservare il libro di lettere che teneva sulle ginocchia “non è vero che non mi importa”  
Alfred aspettò che ricominciasse a parlare  
“io voglio diventare un medico, è per questo che cerco di aiutare in infermeria, è sempre per questo che faccio molte materie, e mi devo ammazzare di lavoro come dici tu, perché sono qui grazie ad una borsa di studio, se faccio troppe assenze o se la mia media scende troppo, non avrò più la possibilità di studiare qui. E adesso sentiti pure libero di ridere delle mia aspirazioni”  
“dovresti smetterla di pensare che riderò di te” gli rispose sorridendo più del solito “hai un bel sogno secondo me, e sei intelligente, quindi sono certo che ci riuscirai”  
Arthur arrossì appena “si, certo, adesso tocca a te, come ti fai quei graffi?”  
“non posso dirtelo”  
“come? Io ti ho detto di me! Non puoi tirati indietro così!”  
“infatti te lo farò vedere”  
Arthur lo fissò come se gli fosse appena spuntata una testa in più “eh?”  
“te lo farò vedere” ripeté Alfred “questa sera ti aspetto davanti ai cancelli del parco giochi poco prima del tramonto va bene?”  
“si, ma-”  
“niente ma, lo vedrai quando sarai lì, e mettiti dei pantaloni lunghi, altrimenti ti ritroverai tutto graffiato come me”

Arthur poggiò la schiena contro le sbarre d’acciaio del cancello, il sole era già tramontato e i bambini erano già andati via, urlando e ridendo a piccoli gruppi, e lui invece era rimasto lì ad aspettare.  
A dire il vero si sentiva sempre più sciocco, magari non era altro che uno scherzo, oppure Alfred se ne era dimenticato.  
Rabbrividì quando una folata di vento freddo gli fece venire la pelle d’oca, e si diede dello stupido per l’ennesima volta, non aveva pensato di portare una giacca così adesso doveva starsene lì ad aspettare qualcuno che probabilmente non sarebbe nemmeno venuto, mentre le braccia gli si congelavano.  
Si voltò sentendo dei passi lungo la strada, ma non era altro che un vecchio che passeggiava, tornò a fissare le case davanti a se.  
Quando sentì di nuovo dei passi pochi minuti dopo, non si voltò, sicuro di vedere qualcun altro che passeggiava, ma poi si sentì chiamare “Arthur! Menomale, ci sei ancora, scusa il ritardo!”  
“è una vita che ti aspetto qui, idiota” lo apostrofò staccandosi dal cancello e camminando verso di lui  
“scusa, sono sicuro che appena ti farò vedere non sarai più arrabbiato con me!”  
“uhm, sarà meglio. Cos’hai lì dentro?” gli domandò accennando ad una scatola di cartone lunga e sottile che teneva sottobraccio  
“fa parte della sorpresa, aspetta e vedrai”  
Dopo almeno dieci minuti di camminata ininterrotta Arthur si arrese rendendosi conto di non avere la più pallida idea di dove fossero diretti, tanto più che era certo di non essere mai stato nemmeno nelle vicinanze di dove Alfred lo stava portando.  
“insomma, si può sapere almeno dove andiamo?” gli domandò quando lasciarono la strada asfaltata per un sentiero sterrato.  
“ti ho già detto di no”  
“allora quanto manca?”  
“non manca molto, sta tranquillo”  
Ben presto Arthur non riuscì più a distinguere nemmeno il sentiero, e dovette seguire la scia di erba pestata che Alfred si lasciava dietro.  
Mano a mano che procedevano si rese conto di come facesse Alfred a graffiarsi, in alcuni punti i cespugli erano più fitti, ed alcuni arbusti erano pieni di spine, si pentì ancora una volta di aver messo una maglia a maniche corte, non solo per il freddo, ma anche perché adesso aveva le braccia coperte di graffi.  
Per un po’ camminarono tra i pini, le loro chiome erano talmente fitte da far sparire il cielo sopra di loro, poi dopo una salita che sembrava destinata a non finire più, si ritrovarono in una zona pianeggiante e senza alberi.  
“eccoci qua” esclamò Alfred piazzandosi al centro della radura  
“tu mi avresti fato fare tutta questa strada solo per vedere una radura?” gli domandò incredulo cercando di riprendere fiato  
“certo che no” gli rispose “guarda in alto piuttosto!”  
Arthur alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo per vedere cosa ci fosse da vedere che valesse quella scarpinata, e lo vide.  
Una distesa infinita di stelle, brillanti contro lo sfondo nero del cielo notturno.  
Non c’era nemmeno una nuvola a coprirle, nessuna luce a disturbarle, e la luna piena sembrava più grande e luminosa che mai.  
Arthur rimase a bocca aperta, e prima che se ne rendesse conto si lasciò sfuggire uno “wow” di meraviglia  
“si, wow rende l’idea vero?” gli domandò Alfred aprendo lo zaino che si era portato tirandone fuori una grossa coperta e stendendola per terra “vieni qui, ti faccio vedere cosa c’è nella scatola”  
Arthur si sedette sulla coperta morbida, ed osservò il contenuto della scatola.  
“è un telescopio?”  
“esatto” gli rispose cominciando a montarlo “quando ho un po’ di tempo libero vengo qui a guardare le stelle, è il posto ideale, infatti se continuiamo a salire lungo la collina possiamo arrivare all’osservatorio”  
“quindi ti piacciono le stelle?”  
“si, voglio diventare un astronomo, voglio conoscerne ogni più piccolo segreto, osservare le parti di universo che non posso vedere con un telescopio come il mio”  
“è meraviglioso Alfred, davvero”  
Arthur rabbrividì quando un’altra folata di vento, ancora più freddo, spazzò la radura  
“hai freddo?”  
“no, sto bene”  
“non dire stupidaggini si vede che stai gelando” Alfred si tolse il giubbotto di pelle che portava  
“no, così avrai freddo tu!”  
Ma le sue obbiezioni si rivelarono inutili dato che Alfred gli mise comunque il giubbotto sulle spalle.  
Se avesse potuto avrebbe sospirato per il sollievo, l’imbottitura all’interno era soffice e calda e la pelle fuori profumava dello stesso profumo di tutti i vestiti di Alfred.  
Se lo strinse addosso lasciandosi scaldare, poi arrossì di botto rendendosi conto di quello che stava facendo, ma per fortuna Alfred sembrava non averci fatto caso  
“vieni, guarda qui dentro” gli disse “quello è Giove”  
Alfred gli fece vedere un mucchio di stelle e di pianeti, gli parlò di intere galassie e di quanto fosse sterminato l’universo, poi si stesero sulla coperta a guardare ancora il cielo.  
“Alfred?” lo chiamò alzandosi a sedere  
“che c’è?”  
“chiudi gli occhi per favore”  
“perché?” gli chiese mettendosi seduto anche lui  
“voglio farti una sorpresa”  
“è una cosa che si mangia?” scherzò  
“è una sorpresa”  
Alfred chiuse gli occhi, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, anche se c’era una particina di lui che sperava in qualcosa.  
Sentì Arthur spostarsi sulla coperta ed avvicinarsi a lui, serrò gli occhi ancora di più e trattenne il respiro, poi sentì qualcosa di caldo e morbido sfiorargli l’angolo della bocca poi, quando non si ritrasse, si posò sulle sue labbra.  
Lo stava baciando, Arthur lo stava baciando!  
Beh, più che altro si stavano solo sfiorando, però Alfred si sentì comunque avvampare come se non avesse mai baciato qualcuno.  
Quando Arthur si allontanò, riaprì gli occhi e vide che non era l’unico ad essere arrossito a quanto pareva.  
Gli sorrise “posso farti una sorpresa anch’io?” gli domandò avvicinandoglisi e mettendogli una mano sulla guancia.  
Quando annuì lo baciò di nuovo, senza lingua, né morsi né mani sul sedere, solo le sue labbra contro quelle di Arthur, senza fare troppa pressione, gli bastava lasciarle scorrere lentamente, ed era un bella sensazione, come se ad ogni movimento gli esplodesse un piccolo fuoco d’artificio nel petto.  
Sentiva di poter andare avanti all’infinito, infatti continuarono a baciarsi in quel modo per un bel po’, poi si stesero di nuovo a guardare le stelle, Arthur lasciò che Alfred lo abbracciasse e si accoccolò contro di lui.  
“quindi questo potremmo definirlo un appuntamento?” gli domandò passandogli una mano tra i capelli chiari  
“suppongo di si” rispose stringendosi ancora nel giubbotto e poggiandogli la testa sul petto, sorridendo nel sentire il ritmo regolare del suo cuore.  
Arthur non si era nemmeno reso conto di essersi addormentato fino a quando non sentì Alfred chiamarlo “hey” gli disse quando aprì gli occhi “forse è meglio se torniamo a casa, si sta facendo tardi”.  
Arthur annuì, ma non fece alcun movimento per alzarsi, e l’abbraccio in cui Alfred lo stringeva non accennava ad allentarsi, stava talmente bene in quel modo, al caldo e al sicuro, senza nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
Ma poi si arrese all’evidenza, doveva tornare a casa ed il giorno dopo aveva scuola, con un sospiro si liberò dall’abbraccio e si rimise in piedi.  
Rifecero insieme la strada fino ai giardini e lì si separarono.  
Alfred gli lasciò tenere il giubbotto, dicendo che glielo poteva riportare l’indomani senza problemi, si salutarono con un altro bacio e Arthur non poté fare a meno di arrossire ancora, domandandosi se sarebbe mai riuscito a smettere.  
Tornato a casa si lasciò crollare sul letto con tutti i vestiti, era stanco morto ed il cuore gli continuava a battere all’impazzata.  
Sorridendo si strinse ancora nel giubbotto dandosi dell’idiota per la centesima volta e si addormentò.

La mattina seguente si incontrarono durante l’intervallo, Arthur gli restituì il giubbotto ringraziandolo ancora per averglielo prestato poi ripresero a chiacchierare come al solito, ma ogni volta che per caso le loro mani si sfioravano o che si guardavano negli occhi per qualche secondo di troppo, cadeva inevitabilmente un silenzio imbarazzato.  
Arthur si fece coraggio e decise che doveva prendere in mano la situazione  
“Alfred?”  
“si?”  
“ecco, a proposito di quello che è successo ieri, io insomma, lo capisco se non vuoi più…” perfetto, era arrossito di nuovo, cos’era, una sorta di maledizione?  
“eh, no, non è che non voglia più… è solo che, qui insomma, davanti a tutti, non…”  
“certo, nemmeno io davanti a tutti, ovviamente non intendevo dire che…”  
Adesso erano riusciti ad arrossire entrambi, sarebbe stato divertente se Arthur non si fosse sentito pronto a dissolversi per l’imbarazzo.  
Alfred si schiarì la gola “che ne dici se per il pranzo ci vedessimo direttamente in serra? Mi rendo conto che non piove, però…”  
“ottima idea” concordò sollevato.  
Quando si incontrarono nella serra le cose andarono molto più facilmente, faceva un caldo quasi insopportabile, ma almeno non si sentivano osservati, potevano parlare e baciarsi ogni tanto senza alcun timore, anche perché se per caso gli amici di Alfred si fossero resi conto di qualcosa non lo avrebbero più lasciato in pace.  
Dopo qualche giorno Alfred decise di cominciare a sperimentare, provò a rendere i baci più veloci, poi passò lentamente la punta della lingua sulle labbra chiuse di Arthur, riuscendo a farlo rabbrividire.  
Ben presto giunsero ad un compromesso, Alfred faceva qualche passo avanti ed Arthur gli faceva capire se quello era il momento adatto o meno.  
E accidenti se si faceva capire, la prima volta che aveva tentato di aggiungere la lingua si era ritrovato con un labbro sanguinante.  
In definitiva Arthur non si era dimostrato troppo propositivo sotto quel punto vista, almeno fino ad un giorno particolarmente freddo, tanto che perfino dentro la serra dovettero tenere la giacca.  
Si erano seduti sul tavolo come al solito, e si stavano baciando con un certo trasporto, Arthur aveva entrambe le mani tra i capelli di Alfred, che invece gli accarezzava piano i fianchi e la parte più bassa della schiena con movimenti circolari.  
Ad un certo punto Alfred sentì Arthur interrompere il bacio con un gemito quasi impercettibile e dedicarsi invece a tracciare una scia di piccoli morsi che partiva dalla sua mascella ed arrivava fino alla parte del collo che non era coperta dal colletto della camicia.  
Con un verso d’apprezzamento Alfred continuò ad accarezzarlo, facendo scivolare le mani sotto la giacca e la camicia, arrivando a contatto con la pelle calda e morbida della schiena, un brivido ed un gemito appena più forte del primo, a quanto sembrava quella era la mossa giusta.  
Arthur continuò ad occuparsi del suo collo, questa volta succhiando piano il pomo d’Adamo, poi una delle sue mani lasciò andare i capelli di Alfred e si andò a poggiare sulla sua coscia.  
Il palmo aperto lo accarezzava su e giù, il pollice scorreva lungo l’interno coscia, pericolosamente vicino al cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Nel frattempo la bocca era passata a prendersi cura delle orecchie, succhiando e mordendo alternativamente il lobo, un altro gemito, questa volta perfettamente udibile, gli suonò nel padiglione auricolare, quando decise di tentare la fortuna appoggiando una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Arthur.  
“Al” lo sentì sospirare baciando la pelle sensibile subito dietro l’orecchio “vuoi che ti tocchi?”  
Questa volta fu lui a rabbrividire “accidenti se lo voglio”  
Sentì quelle dita lunghe e sottili corrergli su e giù tra le gambe, accarezzando quella che stava diventando un’erezione in piena regola, lui invece tenne la mano ferma, anche quando sentì Arthur pigiare contro il suo palmo aperto tentando di fargli capire quello che voleva.  
Per tutta risposta alla sua immobilità, Arthur morse più forte la pelle sotto la mascella, e strinse entrambe le mani, tirandogli i capelli e facendolo gemere e sibilare per la sorpresa.  
Alfred capì l’antifona, e quando le sue mani ricominciarono a muoversi, una sotto la camicia era arrivata a tormentargli i capezzoli e l’altra fra le cosce, Arthur lo ricompensò con un sospiro soddisfatto ed un gemito abbastanza rauco da farlo rabbrividire.  
“non credevo fossi capace di fare le fusa” lo stuzzicò baciandogli a sua volta la pelle bianca e tiepida del collo.  
Una greve risata di gola fu l’unica risposta che ricevette prima che anche l’altra mano lasciasse andare i suoi capelli e si mettesse a trafficare con i bottoni e con la zip dei suoi pantaloni.  
Quando riuscì a tirarli giù lungo i fianchi quanto bastava si fermò un attimo ad osservarlo, poi gli rivolse un sorrisetto alzando un sopracciglio “adesso è chiaro perché tutte quelle ragazze urlavano il tuo nome dagli spalti”  
Ad Alfred venne da ridere, non credeva che Arthur fosse così dopo aver sciolto il ghiaccio, giunse alla conclusione che valeva la pena di sentirsi chiamare idiota per tutta la vita pur di vederlo così sicuro di se una volta ogni tanto.  
“sentiti onorato Arthur, perché in tutti questi anni ho salutato solo te alla fine di un allenamento”  
“che onore Alfred F. Jones” ridacchiò ancora dandogli uno di quei baci timidi, come quelli che si erano scambiati sotto le stelle.  
“coraggio, che dottore sei, visitami no?”  
“ti va di giocare eh? Bene, allora dove le duole signor Jones?” chiese con uno sguardo malizioso che Alfred non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare  
“in diversi punti dottore, qui” si indicò l’orecchio ed Arthur lo succhiò lentamente, “qui” si toccò le labbra ed Arthur gli diede un altro bacio “qui” lasciò che le dita gli scivolassero sul collo e nel punto dove si fermarono Arthur lo morse piano “e da qualche parte sotto la cintura” si aspettava una risata, o un pugno leggero sul braccio, invece vide Arthur scendere dal tavolo “ehy, non vorrai lasciarmi così vero?” gli domandò con una punta di preoccupazione  
“tranquillo, si rilassi signor Jones, so io come alleviare i suoi dolori” di nuovo quello sguardo malizioso, Alfred si sentì mancare l’aria, e quando lo vide inginocchiarsi sul pavimento della serra e divaricargli le gambe con le mani, ci mancò poco che soffocasse per carenza di ossigeno, e probabilmente anche per mancanza di afflusso di sangue al cervello.  
Nel frattempo anche Arthur si era calato i pantaloni, ed Alfred provò l’impulso di dirgli di lasciar perdere certe cose e di tornare sul tavolo con lui, ma poi cambiò nuovamente idea quando lo sentì soffiare aria calda così vicino.  
Non era la prima volta che qualcuno gli faceva una cosa del genere, e ad essere sinceri le ragazze con cui era stato erano molto più pratiche, però Arthur non se la stava cavando affatto male, anche perché gli bastava guardarlo dal basso con quei suoi occhi verdi per fargli vedere le stelle.  
Ben presto di stelle ne vide molte di più, sentendo in sottofondo al suo ansimare, i gemiti ovattati di Arthur che veniva e lo stringeva ancora più forte, in piena concomitanza con il trillo della campanella.  
“accidenti” si lamentò Arthur poggiando la fronte sudata sull’interno coscia di Alfred  
“tranquillo, qui pulisco io in un attimo, tu vai a lezione”  
Arthur si rialzò, ancora un po’ instabile sulle gambe, si rimise in fretta la camicia nei pantaloni, si lisciò la giacca e tentò di dare un verso ai suoi capelli, tutto questo in circa trenta secondi  
“ascolta” gli disse prendendo lo zaino “oggi potresti aspettarmi all’uscita? Voglio dirti una cosa”  
“va bene”  
“perfetto, a dopo” gli diede un altro bacio e corse via dall’aula con le ginocchia che ancora gli tremavano.  
Di certo Alfred non avrebbe mai più osato pensare che non fosse un tipo propositivo.  
Così qualche ora più tardi si incontrarono all’uscita dalla scuola  
“allora, che mi volevi dire?”  
“domani è sabato” cominciò Arthur  
Alfred aspettò che andasse avanti, quando prendeva le cose così alla lontana di solito erano importanti  
“so che avrai di meglio da fare, però volevo chiederti se potevamo incontrarci ai giardini poco prima delle cinque”  
“per me va bene”  
Arthur annuì e salutandolo con un cenno della mano se ne andò.

“allora, come mai ci incontriamo qui?” domandò Alfred picchiettando le unghie contro le sbarre di ferro  
“voglio farti vedere dove abito” una pausa “e voglio farti conoscere mia madre”  
“cosa? Ma perché non me l’hai detto ieri?”  
Arthur lo guardò stupito “cosa cambiava?”  
“beh, mi sarei messo una camicia, avrei potuto pettinarmi i capelli o cose del genere…”  
“stai vestito bene”  
“no, tu stai vestito bene, con la camicia ed il gilet, io ho addosso una t-shirt!”  
Arthur sorrise divertito “rilassati, non ti presenterò a mia madre come mio futuro marito”  
“certo che no!”  
“muoviti adesso, oppure sarà troppo tardi per il tè”  
“il tè?”  
“si Alfred, il tè, non ripetere quello che dico come se parlassi un’altra lingua”  
“non mi piace il tè”  
Arthur sospirò “allora ti farò un caffè”  
“così va meglio”  
Dopo qualche minuto si ritrovarono nella parte più vecchia della città, dove le case erano tutte di mattoncini rossicci, i tetti erano fatti di coppi ed ogni finestra aveva persiane di legno.  
Arthur si fermò davanti ad un cancelletto di ferro battuto che portava ad una casetta con un giardino pieno di fiori e piante che si arrampicavano sui muri, Alfred fece un passo indietro  
“aspetta un attimo, ma questa è-”  
Arthur lo guardò con un’espressione indecifrabile poi si lasciò scappare una risatina amara “ti sei trasferito in città solo quando hai cominciato a frequentare l’Accademia e sai lo stesso chi abita qui?”  
Alfred lo fissò incredulo “certo che lo so, lo sanno tutti!”  
“già, lo sanno tutti che questa è la casa della strega”  
“perché ci siamo fermati qui davanti?”  
“perché è qui che vivo”  
“stai cercando di farmi uno scherzo? Perché ti avverto subito che a me queste cose fanno decisamente paura”  
Arthur guardò la casa con un’espressione assorta “vedi, tutti sanno che qui abita la strega, ma non tutti sanno che la strega ha un figlio” sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte poi si girò a guardare Alfred dritto negli occhi “mia madre non è una strega, è solo malata e nessuno in questa città maledetta ha avuto il coraggio di aiutarla”  
“scusa, non lo sapevo”  
Scosse la testa “non è colpa tua, ti va di entrare o preferisci, non so, andare a fare un giro?” gli domandò poggiando una mano sul cancelletto e muovendo l’altra nella stessa direzione da cui erano venuti  
“scherzi? Ovvio che voglio entrare, che amico sarei se non venissi a conoscere tua madre?”  
Arthur accennò un sorriso e spinse il cancelletto di ferro che cigolò piano ruotando sui cardini  
Quando aprì la porta di casa Alfred sentì un profumo dolce di fiori ed il tintinnio di tazzine di ceramica “Arthur?” chiamò una voce da una delle stanze “tesoro, sei tu?”  
“si mamma”  
“bene, vieni in cucina, sabato è il giorno delle tazzine dorate tesoro”  
Gli fece cenno di seguirlo “mamma?” la chiamò poggiandosi allo stipite della porta aperta che dava sulla cucina “ti avevo detto che oggi sarebbe venuto un mio amico da scuola, te lo ricordi?”  
“oh cielo tesoro, deve essermi passato di mente, dovrò fare altro tè”  
“no, non c’è bisogno, gli preparerò del caffè”  
“ah, ma fallo entrare, cosa ci fate tutti e due fuori dalla cucina?”  
Alfred si era quasi aspettato di vedere una donna brutta come le streghe dei film, così quando entrò in cucina rimase sorpreso, la mamma di Arthur era bella, aveva grandi occhi verdi e lunghi capelli rossi.  
Lo abbracciò e gli baciò le guance “sono contenta che il mio Arthur abbia portato a casa un amichetto, è passato così tanto dall’ultima volta, io mi chiamo Lilian, ma se vuoi puoi chiamarmi Lily, e tu? Qual è il tuo nome giovanotto?”  
“mi chiamo Alfred signora”  
“Alfred eh? È un bel nome, non dispiacerti se me lo dimenticherò, sai, ultimamente la memoria comincia a giocarmi brutti scherzi”  
“non si preoccupi signora”  
“oh, non chiamarmi signora, mi fai sentire vecchia, chiamami Lily”  
Chiacchierarono un po’, ed Alfred si rese conto che la madre di Arthur non era sana quanto poteva sembrare a prima vista, era assente, spesso dimenticava ciò di cui stavano parlando, non sapeva che anno fosse e sembrava del tutto ignara del mondo al di fuori del suo giardino.  
Però di certo non somigliava ad una strega.  
“mamma, noi andiamo di sopra, in camera mia, va bene? Se hai bisogno di me chiamami okay?”  
“certo tesoro, divertitevi, e non fate troppo rumore, lo sai che papà ha il sonno leggero”  
Alfred lo vide irrigidirsi prima di rispondere “si, faremo piano”  
Salirono le scale ed Arthur sbatté con forza la porta della sua stanza  
“ma tua madre non aveva detto-”  
“non lo sveglieremo, mio padre è morto dieci anni fa”  
Alfred si sentì gelare, quel giorno era destinato a dire sempre la cosa sbagliata?  
Arthur si sedette sul bordo del letto con un sospiro e si coprì la faccia con le mani  
“hey, non fare così, è tutto apposto” cercò di consolarlo poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena  
“non ti ho fatto venire qui per mostrarti che razza di caso umano sia” gli disse guardandolo storto  
“non sei un caso umano Arthur, smetti di dire cose del genere sul tuo conto, mi hai invitato perché volevi farmi conoscere una persona che per te è importante, non c’è niente di male”  
Gli sorrise debolmente  
“sai, non è sempre stata così” guardava fisso il muro, come se su quella parete bianca proiettassero il filmino di quello a cui stava pensando.  
“quando ero piccolo eravamo ricchi, mio padre dirigeva un’azienda credo, la mamma era così bella” sorrise come se riuscisse a vederla proprio lì, davanti a lui  
“ricordo che suonava spesso il piano, ne avevamo uno giù in salotto, un pianoforte bianco. Ci metteva sempre sopra un vaso di fiori e cominciava a suonare, è stata lei ad insegnarmi”  
Fece una pausa e si rabbuiò di nuovo  
“poi però abbiamo perso quasi tutto, papà aveva fatto degli investimenti sbagliati. Ci hanno portato via il piano, mi hanno mandato nella scuola dove andavano tutti gli altri bambini.”  
Si morse il labbro, come se stesse riflettendo “ma a me andava bene lo stesso, non mi sono mai lamentato” si voltò a guardarlo, come se avesse paura di non essere creduto  
“mi bastava che fossimo tutti insieme, papà lavorava sempre tanto, ma era sempre riuscito a trovare un po’ di tempo per stare con me, anche quando le cose cominciarono ad andare male non mi lasciò mai solo”  
Un altro sospiro  
“la mamma era così arrabbiata con lui, hanno litigato così tanto, non c’era un giorno che non rompessero almeno un piatto o un bicchiere, cominciavano ad urlare appena svegli, e non smettevano fino a sera, quando spegnevano la luce non gridavano più, ma io lo sentivo lo stesso, bisbigliavano uno contro l’altro, sibilavano come serpenti che volessero mordersi”  
Si mise a giocherellare con un filo che pendeva dal copriletto  
“Presi l’abitudine di starmene in camera mia tutto il giorno, facevo i compiti, leggevo, poi leggevo ancora e sentivo musica. Andarono avanti così per un anno intero, avevo compiuto da poco nove anni, e mi ricordo che per tutto il giorno fui così felice, non avevano mai litigato, mai, nemmeno un riferimento alla situazione in cui ci trovavamo, ero convinto che fosse tutto passato, che finalmente le cose si sarebbero aggiustate”  
Tirò il filo sino a spezzarlo  
“mi sbagliavo. Era sera, papà era andato a dormire presto perché diceva di avere mal di testa, mamma invece era ancora di sotto e stava pulendo i piatti, io ero seduto davanti alla finestra, quella finestra lì”  
Fece un cenno verso la parete opposta, Alfred non si era nemmeno accorto che ci fosse una finestra lì, era coperta da tende lunghe fino a terra, di un tessuto spesso che lasciava filtrare poca luce  
“prima le tende non c’erano ovviamente. Ero seduto e leggevo, poi ho alzato lo sguardo dalle pagine, ed in quel momento ho visto qualcosa di grande e scuro cadere”  
Alfred deglutì a stento, sperando che il racconto non stesse andando a parare nella direzione che pensava  
“ha fatto un tonfo sordo atterrando sull’erba, ho aperto la finestra, mi sono sporto, ed in terra c’era mio padre”  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, cercare di farlo stare meglio, ma non gli veniva in mente nulla, si limitò a prendergli la mano  
“abbiamo chiamato l’ambulanza, era ancora vivo, abbiamo creduto che le cose si sarebbero sistemate in qualche modo, ma non ha fatto nemmeno in tempo ad arrivare all’ospedale, voleva essere certo di morire a quanto pare, prima di buttarsi aveva mandato giù Dio solo sa quante pillole”  
Alfred lo sentì stringere la mano tanto forte da fargli male  
“da quel giorno mamma non è più stata la stessa, ha fatto mettere quelle tende perché non sopportava più di vedere quella finestra, ha messo un lucchetto alla porta della camera di papà, per un periodo non parlava più, non mangiava, non si lavava, si aggirava per il giardino in camicia da notte e distruggeva tutte le piante. È stato allora che hanno cominciato a chiamarla strega”  
Lo sentì lottare perché la sua voce non si incrinasse  
“a scuola le maestre fecero finta di nulla ed io non dicevo niente, avevo paura che mi avrebbero portato via da qualche altra famiglia se avessi detto qualcosa. In classe il banco accanto al mio era sempre vuoto, nessun bambino voleva parlarmi, avevano paura di me, mi guardavano e bisbigliavano tra loro guardalo, è il figlio della strega i più coraggiosi mi rubavano il pranzo o la merenda, altri nei corridoi mi venivano dietro urlando che ero un mostro. Non potevo andare in mensa perché mi avrebbero tirato frutta e verdura, né in cortile, perché lì mi prendevano a sassate. Ho finito col passare ogni ora di buco o di pausa in biblioteca. A quanto pare sono rimasti in pochi a ricordarsi di chi sono figlio, soprattutto all’Accademia.  
Lo so quello che si dice ancora di me, che sono uno squilibrato, che non so cosa siano i computer e che me ne sto sempre rintanato in biblioteca”  
Sorrise amaramente alzando lo sguardo verso la scrivania  
“vedi? Ce l’ho un computer, è vecchio ma ce l’ho”  
Fece una pausa e si stropicciò gli occhi arrossati  
“adesso va un po’ meglio, devo fare quasi tutto io in casa, ma prende le medicine, cura di nuovo il giardino e somiglia a quella che era una volta, però l’hai vista, non ha idea di ciò che la circonda, ci sono giorni in cui è convinta che papà sia ancora vivo, qualche volta ha degli incubi spaventosi, si sveglia urlando e me li racconta, una volta ha persino cercato di buttarmi fuori di casa, diceva che non ero suo figlio, che il suo bambino aveva solo otto anni, io ero troppo grande”  
A quel punto la voce gli si incrinò sul serio e non riuscì nemmeno a trattenere un singhiozzo  
Alfred sperò con tutto il cuore di non star facendo la cosa sbagliata e lo abbracciò, forte quanto poteva cercando di non soffocarlo  
“ti chiedo scusa Alfred” gli disse nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla “di solito non piango così facilmente, è solo che-”  
“shh” gli accarezzò piano i capelli “non devi scusarti, è tutto okay” continuò a ripeterglielo per qualche minuto, fino a quando non lo sentì cercare di uscire dall’abbraccio, allora allentò la presa, gli posò le mani sulle guance e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte ed uno sulle labbra.  
Arthur lo guardò e gli rivolse un sorriso impacciato, ed Alfred si ritrovò a parlare senza pensare, come al solito “hai gli stessi occhi di tua madre, grandi e verdi, però i tuoi brillano di più quando sorridi”  
Arthur divenne quasi bordeaux in viso e gli diede un pugno sul braccio borbottando qualcosa di molto simile a maledetto idiota però Alfred non si sentì offeso perché sapeva che anche se lo imbarazzava gli aveva fatto piacere.


	3. Chapter 3

Il lunedì Alfred se ne andò a scuola come tutti i giorni, entrò in classe, posò lo zaino sul pavimento e stava scarabocchiando su un foglio quando Cole, Matt e Danny gli si pararono davanti  
“hey, come è andato il finesettimana?” gli chiese sorridendo e poggiando la matita   
“benone” rispose Cole sbrigativo “piuttosto come procede con il povero demente?”  
Alfred strinse i denti –Arthur non è un demente- ma si costrinse a sorridere ancora e cominciò a snocciolare la stessa serie di scuse che gli propinava da mesi “sai com’è, non è mica una cosa semplice, è un ragazzo e poi non è che si fidi troppo di me-”   
“smettila di sparare cazzate Al” tagliò corto Cole “sei stato a casa sua sabato, sei entrato in casa della strega e te la fai con quel mostro squilibrato di suo figlio”  
Alfred resistette ancora all’impulso di tirargli un pugno sul naso per quello che aveva appena detto, se non voleva finire in un casino grosso come una casa doveva cercare di far finta di nulla  
“ma come ti vengono in mente cose del genere?” ridacchiò nervoso  
“non mi vengono in mente, ti ho visto coi miei occhi”  
Alfred restò in silenzio cercando disperatamente di trovare una via d’uscita  
“tuttavia” continuò Cole “oggi mi sento buono, e voglio darti una seconda possibilità, non dirò a tutti di tuo padre, a patto che tu ci aiuti ad umiliarlo davanti a tutta la scuola, ti basterà baciarlo e Matt vi farà una foto”  
“no Cole, io voglio tirarmene fuori”  
“credevo ti fosse chiaro Al, nessuno si tira fuori dal gruppo”  
Si alzò in piedi  
“beh io si, e non solo, io ti proibisco di fargli del male in qualsiasi modo”  
“e come credi di fare?”  
“ti ammazzerò di botte se sarà necessario” rispose prendendolo per il bavero della camicia  
Cole fece segno agli altri due di non intervenire e gli rise in faccia  
“bene Al, fai come vuoi, ma sappi che te ne pentirai”  
Quel giorno durante l’intervallo Alfred corse nel cortile a cercare Arthur, poi dandosi dello stupido si ricordò che dovevano incontrarsi nella serra.  
Quando arrivò trovò la porta dell’aula di botanica chiusa, strano perché di solito Arthur la lasciava aperta quando arrivava per primo.  
La aprì e rimase per un attimo paralizzato sulla soglia.  
Nell’aula c’era Arthur con attorno Cole e gli altri due, loro ridevano mentre Arthur gli urlava contro rosso di rabbia, quando lo vide si rivolse subito a lui  
“Alfred! Diglielo, diglielo che non è vero!”  
“si Al, diccelo” gli fece eco Cole “dicci che per te non è stato tutto un gioco, dicci che non era solo una scommessa fatta mentre eri ubriaco”  
Alfred si sentì sbiancare, sbandierare a tutta la scuola quanto guadagnava suo padre, pestarlo o umiliarlo era un conto, ma questo… questo era veramente peggio di un colpo basso  
Non rispose, cosa doveva dire?  
Doveva negare?  
Doveva dirgli che era vero ma che poi si era reso conto della cazzata?  
Cosa doveva dirgli per non farsi odiare?  
Aprì la bocca per negare, ma quella pausa lo aveva già tradito.  
Vide Arthur fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta, come se non potesse respirare, come se qualcuno stesse cercando di strangolarlo, ma durò solo un istante, come al solito era bravo a nascondere quello che provava.  
Con una velocità tale che Alfred fu certo di essere l’unico ad aver visto la sua vera espressione, il suo viso divenne freddo ed impassibile, tornò ad essere il ragazzo che aveva incontrato nel cortile mesi prima, le sopracciglia corrucciate e uno sguardo diffidente negli occhi.  
“molto bene” disse raddrizzando la schiena e cercando di assumere un atteggiamento dignitoso “confido di aver compreso appieno la situazione, quindi se volete scusarmi non ho tempo da perdere, devo andare alla prossima lezione” con quelle parole si avviò verso la porta dove Alfred se ne stava ancora impietrito  
“Arthur, io-”  
Non lo guardò neppure in faccia, si morse il labbro e fece un respiro profondo “ho detto che devo andare, se potessi farmi la cortesia di lasciarmi passare”  
“no, veramente, lasciami spiegare-”  
“togliti di mezzo immediatamente” sibilò, ancora senza guardarlo in faccia  
Alfred si spostò ma continuò ad andargli dietro  
“Arthur, Arthur aspetta, per favore, ti prego fermati un attimo!” gli prese il braccio e lui si irrigidì all’improvviso  
“lasciami Alfred” lo avvertì con un sussurro  
“no, ti voglio spiegare-”  
Ma Arthur non lo lasciò finire, si girò di scatto e gli diede un pugno contro la mascella, non tanto forte da fargli veramente male, ma abbastanza perché lo lasciasse  
“non osare mai, mai più cercare di toccarmi, parlarmi o anche solo guardarmi, sporco bugiardo, mi hai capito?” parlò guardandolo fisso negli occhi, furente di rabbia  
Alfred rimase in silenzio  
“mi hai capito?” tuonò Arthur avvicinandosi di un passo  
Annuì lentamente e lo guardò girarsi ed andarsene.  
“bene bene, a quanto pare sei stato scaricato?” lo canzonò Cole mentre Matt e Danny ridacchiavano  
Alfred lo guardò disgustato e se ne andò mentre la campanella suonava.

Nel momento stesso in cui finì l’ultima ora del giorno Arthur si precipitò a casa prima che Alfred potesse uscire dagli spogliatoi.  
“Arthur tesoro, sei tu?”   
“si mamma, vado in camera mia”  
“non prendi un tè?” gli domandò uscendo dalla cucina guardandolo preoccupata  
“no, adesso non mi va”  
“è tutto apposto?” si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla guancia  
Arthur si sforzò di sorridere “tranquilla mamma, tutto okay, sono solo stanco” le diede un bacio e salì di sopra.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare o distruggere la stanza o sbattere la testa contro il muro fino a svenire o prendere a martellate il computer, o qualsiasi altra cosa, qualsiasi cosa per non sentirsi così male.  
Ma non poteva, così si appoggiò contro la porta chiusa e si lasciò scivolare per terra, sentendosi uno stupido per essersi lasciato fregare in quel modo.  
Dio, era stato lui a baciarlo per primo, gli aveva fatto conoscere sua madre, e poi nella serra…  
Era stato un idiota, eppure lo sapeva che uno come Alfred non avrebbe voluto avere niente a che fare con uno come lui.  
Lo sapeva eppure ci era caduto lo stesso, lo sapeva quindi avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi qualcosa del genere, quando, quando aveva cominciato a fidarsi di lui?  
Ne aveva avuto il sospetto sin dall’inizio, era una cosa talmente ovvia, talmente ovvia che non avrebbe dovuto fargli alcun effetto.  
Ma allora perché faceva così male?  
Perché si sentiva come se gli stessero premendo un macigno sul petto togliendogli il respiro, come se all’improvviso gli fosse mancato il pavimento sotto i piedi, perché diamine stava tremando?  
Stava diventando anche un frignone adesso, non solo era uno stupido, non riusciva nemmeno a trattenere le lacrime.  
Si mise le mani tra i capelli e tirò forte, quanto avrebbe voluto spaccare la finestra a testate, che umiliazione, se solo avesse potuto sprofondare da qualche parte o sparire nel nulla di sicuro sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore.  
Fece dei respiri profondi e si alzò in piedi cercando di asciugarsi gli occhi poi si mise seduto sul bordo del letto, fissando le tende della finestra come se potesse vederci attraverso.  
Scosse il capo e si lasciò cadere all’indietro, guardando il soffitto, sentendo un’altra stupida lacrima scendergli lungo la faccia.  
Come aveva potuto fargli una cosa del genere, perché lo aveva fatto?  
Non gli aveva fatto nulla di male, non gli aveva nemmeno mai parlato, come aveva fatto a meritarsi un trattamento simile?  
Si mise di nuovo a sedere, aveva da fare, non poteva rimanere a fissare il soffitto, ma solo l’idea di aprire un libro e cominciare a studiare lo faceva sentire male, dandosi dell’idiota per un numero incalcolabile di volte cercò di farsi entrare in testa qualcosa di quello che avrebbe dovuto imparare.

Alfred era scappato via dagli spogliatoi a tempo di record, ma era comunque troppo tardi, Arthur era già tornato a casa.  
Cosa doveva fare?  
Gli aveva chiaramente detto di non volerlo più vedere né sentire, eppure…  
Eppure la faccia che aveva fatto quando aveva capito…  
Alfred sapeva di aver ferito molte persone, aveva visto quella stessa espressione sui volti di parecchie ragazze, almeno all’inizio, eppure questa volta c’era qualcosa di diverso.  
Di Arthur gli importava, gli importava sul serio, non era riuscito a prestare attenzione a nessuna delle lezioni che aveva avuto dopo l’intervallo, non poteva togliersi quello sguardo dalla testa.  
Come poteva fare?  
Come convincerlo che per lui aveva smesso di essere un gioco fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto sorridere?  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò, non si era nemmeno reso conto di essere arrivato a casa.  
“Alfie! Sei tornato presto oggi!” lo accolse la madre abbracciandolo  
Alfred si guardò attorno “dov’è papà?”  
“oh, dove sta di solito, a lavoro”  
“giusto”  
“allora, come è andata a scuola?”  
Alfred sorrise e rispose che era andato tutto liscio, ma sua madre non era facile da imbrogliare come le altre persone che non lo conoscevano   
“tu non me la racconti giusta signorino, che ti è capitato?”  
“nulla mamma, veramente”  
“hai litigato con qualche professore?”  
“no”  
“con qualche ragazza?”  
“no”  
“con qualche amico?”  
Alfred esitò, Arthur era un amico?  
La madre lo prese come un si  
“è stata una cosa seria?”  
Esitò di nuovo, ma di certo non poteva dirle la verità così optò per un compromesso  
“ho litigato con Arthur”   
“per cosa?”  
“io… gli ho detto una bugia e lui è venuto a saperlo”  
“si sistemerà tutto Alfie, da quello che mi hai detto siete buoni amici, vi chiarirete, tranquillo” sorrise rassicurante e lo baciò sulla fronte.  
Lui annuì poi se ne andò in camera, il giorno dopo avrebbe provato a parlare con Arthur un’altra volta, e se non ci fosse riuscito ci avrebbe provato ancora, ed ancora, fino all’ultimo giorno di scuola e per tutta l’estate e per tutti gli anni a venire fino a quando non ci fosse riuscito.

La mattina dopo Arthur si svegliò quando suonò la sveglia, la spense e si girò dall’altra parte, tirandosi le coperte sopra la testa.  
Aveva dormito si e no due ore in tutta la notte, aveva gli occhi rossi e si sentiva in generale uno straccio.  
Se mancava da scuola di certo non sarebbe morto nessuno.  
Un’ora dopo sentì bussare alla porta “Arthur, tesoro, non vai a scuola oggi?”  
“no mamma, non mi sento bene” beh, non era una vera e propria bugia dopo tutto  
“ti va un tè?”  
“si, adesso scendo” con un sospiro si alzò dal letto e si vestì, poi andò a fare colazione.

Alfred si era diretto a scuola determinato a chiarire le cose, ma a quanto pareva aveva fallito ancora prima di tentare, Arthur non era venuto a scuola.  
Magari doveva aspettarselo, dopo quello che era successo era normale che restasse a casa.  
Anche il giorno dopo quando non poté trovarlo da nessuna parte si disse che era ancora normale.  
Il giorno dopo ancora cominciò a dubitare che fosse troppo normale.  
Ma il quarto giorno capì che doveva fare qualcosa.  
Suonata l’ultima campanella corse dritto a casa di Arthur.

Aveva passato gli ultimi giorni facendo avanti e indietro dal letto al divano del salotto, con le cuffie sulle orecchie ed un libro in mano.  
Non aveva quasi più idea di quanti giorni mancasse da scuola né di che ora fosse, e non gliene poteva importare di meno.  
Quando sentì suonare il campanello non aprì la porta, ma sbirciò dalla finestra.  
Alfred  
Certo, non poteva mica aspettarsi che per una volta gli desse retta e si tenesse il più possibile lontano da lui.  
Aprì i vetri della finestra e si sporse “che cosa vuoi?” gli domandò stancamente  
Alfred deglutì a fatica, non si aspettava di vederlo ridotto così, aveva delle profonde occhiaie, gli occhi arrossati e aveva perso quel poco colorito che aveva.  
“Arthur, mi dispiace tanto, ma non è come credi!”  
L’espressione stanca fu rimpiazzata da una arrabbiata in pochi istanti “vorresti dire che non era una scommessa? Che non vi siete divertiti alle mie spalle tu ed i tuoi amichetti?”  
“è stato un errore, me ne sono reso conto anch’io!”  
“Alfred, te lo ripeto per l’ultima volta, io non sono uno stupido è stato tutto uno scherzo di cattivo gusto ed ora lasciami in pace” allungò la mano per chiudere la finestra  
“non puoi fare così, almeno torna a scuola!”  
“già non dovresti essere qui, pretendi anche di dirmi cosa posso e non posso fare? Sparisci, e questa volta non farti più vedere” sbatté la finestra così forte che i vetri tremarono pericolosamente  
Cosa diavolo doveva fare se Arthur non voleva nemmeno vederlo?  
Si incamminò verso casa cercando di trovare un modo per sistemare le cose, ma non gli venne in mente nulla.

Arthur lasciò che i giorni passassero tutti uguali, se ne stava chiuso in camera e scendeva di sotto solo quando la madre lo pregava di mangiare qualcosa, erano passati giorni o mesi dall’ultima volta che era andato a scuola?  
Poi una mattina sentì bussare alla porta della camera più presto del solito  
“che c’è mamma, è successo qualcosa?”  
“è arrivato un pacco per te tesoro”  
Quando aprì la porta lei se ne era già andata, per terra c’era il pacchetto di cui parlava.  
Lo raccolse e lo scartò, dentro non c’era nessun biglietto, solo un dvd con scritto sopra a grandi lettere “guardami”.  
Arthur sorrise, era di certo la calligrafia di Alfred, possibile che avesse mai letto Alice nel paese delle meraviglie?  
Pensò di buttarlo via, ma poi cambiò idea, accese il computer e ce lo infilò dentro, almeno sarebbe stato un buon modo di passare il tempo.  
La prima cosa che vide furono le mani di Alfred che accendevano la videocamera e la spostavano leggermente, poi lo vide sedersi sul bordo del letto, quella doveva essere la sua stanza, si portò una mano alla fronte, le lenzuola coi pianeti, santo cielo.  
“ah, hey Arthur” esordì portandosi una mano dietro il collo “ormai dovresti saperlo che non sono troppo bravo con le parole però, ecco, tu non mi hai permesso di vederti, né di parlarti, quindi questa è stata l’unica soluzione che mi è venuta in mente”  
Sembrava imbarazzato, come se non sapesse cosa dire  
“volevo dirti che mi dispiace un sacco, veramente, e lo so quello che stai pensando, credi che ti stia prendendo in giro un’altra volta, ma non è vero, tu... tu mi piaci sul serio”  
Passò le mani su e giù sulle coperte, come se non potesse restare fermo  
“ah, non ti rendi conto di quanto mi senta stupido a dire cose del genere ad una videocamera” sorrise nervosamente “ma di nuovo, in qualche modo dovevo fartelo sapere”  
Una pausa parecchio lunga poi “voglio dirti la verità questa volta, e te la dirò se verrai a casa mia, l’indirizzo è sulla carta in cui è avvolto questo dvd, per favore, vieni”  
Un’altra pausa poi sorrise ancora, arrossendo appena  
“e so che ti sembrerà una cosa stupida però, ti avevo detto che ti avrei fatto sentire come suono la chitarra no?” si piegò in avanti poi si rialzò e si mise la chitarra sulle ginocchia “non sarà nulla di speciale e spero di non danneggiarti i timpani con le mie doti canore, in più mi rendo conto che la canzone che ho scelto non è perfetta, ma non ne ho trovata nessuna che dicesse scusami per aver mandato tutto a puttane spero di poter rimediare in qualche modo. Però ti giuro che quello che dice lo credo sul serio e mi manchi da morire e… e adesso forse è meglio se comincio a suonare”  
E cominciò  
Arthur riconobbe la canzone dalle parole, era degli Evanescence, ma Alfred la cantava molto più lentamente, quasi come se la stesse recitando.

Can you forgive me again  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

Non era vero che Alfred non sapeva suonare, né che non sapeva cantare, aveva una voce profonda ed era riuscito ad accomodare gli accordi in modo che seguissero il ritmo più lento che aveva dato alla canzone

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurts so much to hurt you

 

Sapeva già il testo a memoria, ma decise di sentirlo tutto lo stesso, non che gli piacesse il modo in cui cantava ovviamente

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

Suonava guardando dritto verso la videocamera, ed Arthur si sentì come se stesse effettivamente cantando per lui  
I'd give anything now  
To kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret  
I cry I don't want to lose you  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah!

Aveva giurato che credeva nelle parole che stava dicendo

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me, Oh!

Lo vide accennare un sorriso quando cantò l’ultimo verso. Poteva fidarsi? Sarebbe stato male di nuovo?

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

Non era vero, Alfred non aveva bisogno di lui, stava benissimo anche senza, aveva i suoi amici, la sua famiglia, era popolare a scuola, di certo non aveva bisogno di uno come lui

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes  
And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry

Però poteva tentare, poteva andare a casa sua

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

Poteva sentire cosa aveva da dire, non sarebbe potuto succedere nulla di male  
Dopo gli ultimi accordi Alfred riprese a parlare, aveva la voce più roca del solito e dovette schiarirsi la gola un paio di volte prima di cacciare fuori un suono vero e proprio  
“per favore Arthur, dammi un’altra possibilità, se faccio un casino anche questa volta allora non ti disturberò più, so di non meritarmi nemmeno questo dopo quello che ti ho fatto, ma ti prego… ecco, almeno torna a scuola, non puoi perdere quella borsa di studio per colpa mia, non ne vale la pena, se proprio non vuoi più avere nulla a che fare con me” gli tremò la voce e prese un respiro profondo “io lo capirò, ti lascerò in pace”  
Posò la chitarra sul letto e si alzò in piedi “domani mattina dirò a Cole chiaro e tondo di non darti più fastidio, e di lasciar perdere anche me” ridacchiò “chissà, magari è la volta buona che mi fa un occhio nero” si avvicinò alla videocamera, pronto per spegnerla “puoi farti vivo a qualsiasi ora, anche di notte se ti va, anche a ora di pranzo, quando ti pare, sul serio, solo… non lo so nemmeno io, fatti vivo” sorrise un’ultima volta e lo schermo divenne nero.  
Arthur raccolse da terra la carta in cui era stato avvolto il dvd, c’era sul serio un indirizzo.  
Che fare?  
Osservò meglio la carta, Alfred doveva averglielo portato a mano, non c’era nessun timbro sopra.  
Ci sarebbe andato il giorno dopo, nessuno poteva dirgli nulla solo perché passeggiava in un quartiere lontano dal suo, avrebbe deciso una volta lì se entrare o meno.

 

Il giorno dopo era sabato, ed Arthur uscì di casa nel pomeriggio, cercando l’indirizzo che Alfred gli aveva dato.  
Quando lo trovò restò fuori dal cancello per almeno 5 minuti buoni, chiedendosi se entrare o meno.  
Era una casa normale, non una villa come quella di Cole, era nuova, ma per il resto abbastanza simile alla sua anche se in giardino non c’erano piante, solo erba verde e ben tagliata e qualche fiore ai lati del vialetto.  
Dopo un po’ si fece coraggio ed entrò, bussò alla porta di legno ed aspettò.  
Nulla  
Provò a suonare il campanello, ancora nulla  
Fece il giro della casa per vedere se c’era qualcuno sul retro, ma niente da fare.  
Stava per andarsene quando sentì aprirsi la porta della casa accanto  
“chi cerchi ragazzino?” gli domandò una signora coi capelli grigi  
“Alfred Jones, abita qui?”  
“si, ma non troverai nessuno in casa”  
“dove sono?”  
La donna lo guardò stupita “non lo sai? Sono tutti all’ospedale, ragazzo”  
“all’ospedale?” ripeté Arthur “cos’è successo?”   
“una vera disgrazia, quel giovanotto è sempre stato tanto buono…”  
Non rimase lì a sentire cos’altro avesse da dire quella donna, corse via verso l’ospedale della città, se una volta lì gli avessero detto che lo avevano portato da qualche altra parte avrebbe preso l’autobus e ci sarebbe arrivato lo stesso.  
Quando entrò nell’ospedale era già tardo pomeriggio  
“scusate, sapreste dirmi dove è ricoverato Alfred F. Jones?”   
“terzo piano” rispose l’infermiera dall’altra parte del vetro dopo aver controllato sui registri “stanza numero 326, ma-”  
Arthur non aspettò che finisse nemmeno lei e corse a prendere il primo ascensore che aveva visto aprirsi.  
Schiacciò il tasto col numero 3 e aspettò picchiettando con le dita sullo specchio appeso alla parete.  
Come aveva fatto quell’idiota a finire all’ospedale?  
Come era potuta accadere una cosa del genere?  
Se stava abbastanza bene lo avrebbe ucciso lui con le sue stesse mani per averlo fatto preoccupare in quel modo.  
Quando le porte si aprirono Arthur si precipitò fuori, ma non appena giunse davanti alla stanza che cercava fu fermato da un’infermiera “mi scusi, ma non può entrare se non è un parente stretto del paziente ricoverato”  
“no, io devo vederlo” cercò di aggirarla ma lei lo fermò di nuovo “le ho detto che non può entrare”  
“non potete impedirmelo!”  
Altre due infermiere gli si avvicinarono “abbassi la voce, se non si calma saremo costrette a chiamare la vigilanza”  
“voi non capite, è una cosa importante!”  
Le tre donne lo trattennero delicatamente per le spalle  
“lasciatemi andare, Alfred!” gridò verso la porta chiusa “vi prego, fatemi entrare!”  
“signore, la prego si calmi”  
“no, io non mi calmo! Voglio vederlo! Alfred! Brutto idiota fammi entrare, Alfred!”  
In quel momento la porta si aprì e le infermiere smisero di cercare di trascinarlo via, una donna alta e bionda lo guardò per un po’ “come ti chiami giovanotto?”  
“Arthur, Arthur Kirkland signora”  
“oh” lei si rilassò, come se lo conoscesse “sei l’amico di Alfred vero?”  
Arthur annuì “mi scusi, so che non avrei dovuto fare tanto baccano, ma ho veramente bisogno di vederlo!”  
“va bene, entra pure”  
Arthur restò un momento sulla soglia cercando di trovare abbastanza coraggio, sapeva che doveva essere grave se lasciavano entrare solo i parenti più stretti.  
Entrò nella stanza bianca e lo vide steso sul letto, con le lenzuola tirate fino al petto.  
Il macchinario che misurava i battiti del cuore emetteva un bip regolare e tranquillo, Arthur si fermò di fianco al letto, sfiorando con la punta delle dita il dorso della mano di Alfred  
“cosa gli è successo?” chiese a voce bassa, osservando il volto pallido, pieno di lividi e garza.  
“le versioni sono tante, coinvolgono lui ed un numero che varia da uno tre opponenti, e lui che in un modo o nell’altro stava per batterli da solo, ma finiscono tutte con mio figlio che batte la testa contro una colonna di marmo”  
“da quanto tempo sta così?”  
“è successo ieri mattina, mi hanno chiamata da scuola dicendo che Alfred era stato portato all’ospedale, non sanno nemmeno se si sveglierà, e se tornerà ad essere o meno quello di prima”  
Sembrava che piangesse da un sacco di tempo, gli occhi erano arrossati e gonfi così come il naso.  
“Alfred” mormorò sfiorandogli una guancia con la mano “mi dispiace così tanto”  
“siediti, non vorrai restare in piedi”  
Arthur si lasciò cadere sulla sedia di fianco al letto, continuando a stringere la mano del ragazzo, avrebbe voluto poggiarsela sulle guance e baciarla, e scoppiare a piangere come un bambino, ma non poteva fare cose simili davanti alla madre.  
“sei il primo che lo viene a trovare, sai?”  
Arthur si domandò vagamente per quale motivo Alfred, che era così popolare, non avesse ricevuto altri tentativi di visita  
“se sei qui vuol dire che vi siete chiariti? Alfred mi aveva detto che avevate litigato”  
Arthur tirò su col naso, cercando ancora di non lasciarsi andare, poi scosse il capo in senso di diniego “no” mormorò “ancora no, ma quando ho sentito che era all’ospedale…” accennò un mezzo sorriso “non è facile restare arrabbiati con lui”   
“già” rispose lei “mi ha detto che era stata colpa sua”  
Arthur annuì “ma non ha più importanza, non me ne importa più nulla” respirò a fondo   
“lo so che gli vuoi bene, lui te ne vuole di certo, non sono riuscita a tirarlo su di morale in nessun modo in questi giorni, quindi non c’è bisogno che cerchi di fare il duro davanti a me, mi sembra ovvio che non ti prenderò in giro”  
si voltò di nuovo a guardare Alfred ed Arthur fece lo stesso, strinse la mano ancora un po’ e sentì qualcosa di bagnato rotolargli sulla guancia, tirò ancora su col naso e affondò la faccia nelle lenzuola sfiorando appena quella mano con le labbra.  
Se Alfred fosse stato sveglio gli avrebbe poggiato quella stessa mano sulla schiena, gli avrebbe accarezzato i capelli, e lo avrebbe baciato sulla fronte, dicendogli che andava tutto bene, ma adesso non poteva fare nulla di tutto ciò.  
Era stato uno stupido, avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo quando lo pregava di lasciarlo spiegare, avrebbe dovuto accorgersi che era dispiaciuto quando era venuto a cercarlo a casa, avrebbe dovuto andare a scuola, se ci fosse stato anche lui forse non sarebbe successo tutto questo.  
E se non si fosse più svegliato? Arthur si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, e alzò la testa quando sentì qualcuno posargli la mano sulla spalla  
“mi scusi signora Jones, io…”  
“non ti preoccupare, si risolverà tutto, Alfred starà bene” gli disse lei abbracciandolo  
Arthur annuì, sperando che avesse ragione.  
“credo sia meglio se torno a casa adesso” le disse quando si accorse di che ora fosse  
“va bene”  
Sarebbe voluto restare lì per tutta la notte, ma probabilmente la signora Jones lo avrebbe trovato inopportuno, in più non poteva lasciare sua madre da sola  
Quando arrivò alla porta si voltò a guardare Alfred un’altra volta “posso tornare anche domani?”  
“certo, sono sicura che a lui farebbe piacere”  
Tornò a casa che era ormai buio “Arthur, tesoro, dove sei stato tutto questo tempo? Stai bene?” gli domandò la madre preoccupata  
Arthur sospirò “mamma, ti ricordi Alfred? Quel ragazzo che è venuto a casa nostra?” lei lo guardò con un’espressione interrogativa “quello a cui non piaceva il tè?”  
“oh!” le si illuminò il viso “si, me lo ricordo, è un tuo amico, giusto?”  
“si, non sta troppo bene, sono stato a trovarlo”  
“che peccato, si rimetterà presto?”  
“si” le rispose incerto “andrò da lui anche domani, va bene?”  
“si, certo tesoro”

Arthur tornò a trovarlo anche il giorno dopo, dalla mattina fino al tardo pomeriggio, rimase lì a tenergli la mano, sperando che prima o poi le cose si sarebbero sistemate, cercando di farsi coraggio e di non pensare al peggio.  
Gli accarezzò i capelli e le guance, chiedendosi se fosse possibile svegliarlo solo chiamandolo, sembrava addormentato e nulla più.  
“Alfred?” mormorò “per favore svegliati” si asciugò una lacrima col dorso della mano e lo chiamò ancora.  
Nulla da fare, non avrebbe aperto gli occhi.  
Arthur tornò a scuola, si sforzò di mantenere i voti che aveva e di fare i compiti che gli venivano assegnati, Alfred si sarebbe arrabbiato se avesse continuato a fare assenze.  
Passava il pomeriggio in ospedale poi tornava a casa a preparare la cena e a finire i compiti.  
Presto capì per quale motivo nessuno era andato a trovarlo, nessuno gli aveva mandato fiori, per la scuola giravano ancora le voci di come era cominciata la rissa.  
A quanto sembrava Alfred aveva detto a Cole che non gli importava se andava in giro dicendo a tutti la verità sul suo conto, si era affacciato da una delle rampe di scale ed aveva gridato che la sua famiglia non era ricca, che erano gente normale e che facevano un mucchio di sacrifici per mantenerlo all’accademia.  
A qual punto Cole gli aveva rifilato un pugno e alla lotta si erano uniti anche Matt e Danny e Alfred era quasi riuscito a mandarli al tappeto tutti e tre, fino a quando una spinta non lo aveva mandato a sbattere contro una delle colonne.  
Si era accasciato a terra e non si era più mosso.  
La sua reputazione era andata all’aria, e ce l’aveva mandata lui stesso.  
Era quella la verità che voleva dirgli?  
Arthur si trovò un’altra aula vuota per nascondersi dalla gente durante le pause, e riprese la sua solita routine scolastica.  
Aspettò, aspettò che Alfred riaprisse gli occhi e ricominciasse a parlare, a dargli fastidio, a farlo infuriare e a dare un senso alle sue giornate.  
Si ritrovò, con suo grande stupore, perfino a pregare, una cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima, sempre che i suoi discorsi mentali si potessero definire preghiere.  
Ehy tu, tu che stai là su da qualche parte, se esisti, se veramente sei lì, vedi di alzare il culo da quella nuvola e girarti a guardare da questa parte, perché c’è una persona che sta morendo in un letto d’ospedale, c’è un ragazzo intelligente e fantastico che se ne sta lì a morire invece di correre su e giù per un campo o fare scarpinate per andare ad osservare le stelle, ok?  
E si dà anche il caso che quel ragazzo sia l’unico motivo per il quale non sono ancora andato fuori di testa, quindi vedi di darti una mossa e fare qualcosa.  
Perché se ti azzardi a lasciarlo morire in quel modo avrai sulla coscienza sia me che mia madre, e forse anche i suoi genitori, mi hai capito?  
Niente scherzi, e vedi di farlo svegliare, altrimenti…  
Cosa poteva fare ad un tipo onnisciente e perfetto e tutte quelle altre cose?  
Non lo so, ma puoi star certo che io mi butterò giù da qualche dirupo o sotto un treno, o forse prenderò esempio da mio padre, chissà? Perché non c’è verso che io ricominci la mia solita vita di merda, mi dispiace tanto per mia madre, ma io non ho intenzione di restare in giro senza Alfred, quindi riflettici, perché perderesti un gran medico di sicuro.  
Arthur sapeva che più tempo passava più le probabilità che Alfred si svegliasse diminuivano.  
Eppure faceva di tutto per non pensarci.  
Odiava quella stanza bianca, così ogni giorno portò un mazzetto di fiori dal giardino.  
Prese in prestito dalla biblioteca un enorme libro sul moto dei pianeti che sapeva lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, e cominciò, sentendosi un totale demente, a leggerlo ad alta voce ad Alfred, fermandosi ogni tanto per guardare attentamente le figure.  
Smise di leggere con un sospiro “solo tu potevi farmi leggere un libro su un simile argomento Al” scosse la testa e mise il libro da parte, prendendogli di nuovo la mano “adesso mi devi l’intera serie del Signore degli anelli, lo sai?” sospirò ancora “ovvio che non lo sai” restò seduto ancora per un po’, guardando quella mano come se non la conoscesse già a memoria, approfittando del fatto che la mamma era andata a prendersi un caffè, gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, poi cominciò a rimettere i libri nello zaino, doveva andarsene.  
Si alzò e rimase un attimo in piedi accanto al letto “sai una cosa Al? Non mi importa più nemmeno di quella verità di cui volevi parlarmi, non me ne frega nulla se sei ricco o povero o se vuoi fare l’astronauta o se non capisci un accidente di libri, se solo potessi svegliarti, giuro che parteciperei anche ad uno di quei ridicoli ed inutili allenamenti di atletica” sapeva che nemmeno questo avrebbe fatto effetto, e infatti Alfred rimase perfettamente immobile.  
Sorrise ripensando alla faccia che faceva ogni volta che lo vedeva con dei dolci fatti durante la lezione di economia domestica, un misto di terrore e di tenerezza.  
Arthur sapeva di essere un cuoco veramente spaventoso, ma cosa poteva fare più che impegnarsi al massimo?  
Alfred non si lamentava mai del sapore pessimo di quello che gli portava e Arthur pian piano stava imparando a non bruciare più nulla.  
Gli diede un bacetto sulla fronte e se ne andò.

Il giorno dopo, finita la scuola tornò in ospedale e si diresse verso la stanza di Alfred come al solito, era tutto come sempre, solo che quando aprì la porta, trovò la stanza vuota.  
Il letto era vuoto, con le lenzuola piegate e sistemate in fondo insieme al cuscino, i mazzi di fiori erano spariti, Alfred era sparito.  
Oh mio Dio è morto, è morto e l’hanno portato via, è morto e io non c’ero!  
Sentì un tonfo poi un gran male alle ginocchia, era caduto, era caduto senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
Oh, adesso si che si sentiva male, era esattamente la stessa sensazione che aveva provato quando aveva capito il giochetto di Alfred, solo che era più forte di un trilione di volte, era la stessa differenza tra il saltare uno scalino alla fine delle scale e cadere dall’ultimo piano di un grattacielo.  
Si portò le mani al petto, cercando di respirare, ma sembrava tutto inutile, sentiva le lacrime scendergli giù per le guance, ma in quel momento non poteva importargli di meno.  
Gli girava la testa, e l’aria non voleva saperne di entragli nei polmoni, stava per avere un attacco di panico?  
Beh, almeno aveva scelto un buon posto per averne uno, in ospedale qualcuno lo avrebbe soccorso prima o poi.  
Era possibile morire per il dolore?  
Perché aveva la netta sensazione che gran parte di quello che aveva in petto gli si fosse rotto, e faceva proprio male.  
“Alfred Alfred, maledetto bastardo, come hai potuto” singhiozzò senza ritegno “come hai potuto farmi questo”  
Finiva così?  
Non l’avrebbe più visto?  
Non l’avrebbe più baciato?  
Non l’avrebbe più sentito ridere?  
Mai più, mai più avrebbe rivisto quegli occhi azzurri?  
Un altro singhiozzo gli tolse il respiro, si rendeva conto di tremare, e che ogni singhiozzo era tanto forte da fargli male, ma non riusciva a smettere.  
Non ci riusciva e non aveva alcun senso provarci, cosa aveva da lamentarsi lui di quel dolore in fin dei conti?  
Alfred non c’era più, era quella l’unica cosa che contava.  
Nessuno avrebbe mangiato quello che cucinava, nessuno lo avrebbe assillato su quanto fosse particolarmente visibile quella data stella in quel dato periodo dell’anno a quell’ora, nessuno avrebbe chiacchierato con lui tutti i giorni, nessuno lo avrebbe consolato in quel modo impacciato, nessuno l’avrebbe amato in quel modo.  
“ti prego Alfred non lasciarmi, per favore non lasciarmi solo”  
Non alzò la testa nemmeno quando sentì una mano sulla spalla, gli stavano parlando ma non aveva idea di cosa gli stessero dicendo, fino a quando il suo cervello non registrò la parola “Alfred”.  
Allora si sforzò di ricollegarsi col mondo al di fuori di lui, col mondo esterno che non stava collassando e che anzi sembrava stranamente normale.  
“si calmi signore” gli stava sussurrando l’infermiera “il signor Jones è stato spostato in un’altra stanza”  
Arthur riuscì finalmente a prendere fiato, i polmoni decisero di collaborare per una buona volta  
“perché?” riuscì a domandarle mentre quelle maledette lacrime non volevano saperne di fermarsi  
“ieri sera è uscito dal coma, lo abbiamo spostato in un altro reparto, al piano di sotto”  
Si era svegliato, Alfred si era svegliato! Doveva correre a vederlo, doveva sbrigarsi prima che qualcuno potesse dirgli che non era vero, doveva… e se non fosse stato più quello di prima?  
“come sta? Le sue funzioni cerebrali come stanno?” domandò con una punta di terrore nella voce  
“sembrerebbe tutto apposto”  
Arthur fu così veloce a correre via che per poco non precipitò giù per le scale inciampando nei propri piedi.  
Fece irruzione nella stanza che gli aveva detto un’infermiera mentre correva e si ritrovò in una stanza più piccola, con la madre di Alfred e quello che probabilmente era il padre, ai piedi del letto.  
Certo, non doveva essere stata la più discreta delle entrate la sua, ma non gli interessava più di tanto, sentiva il sangue battergli nelle orecchie come un tamburo, poi sentì ridere.  
Alfred  
Aveva la voce roca, ma non c’era dubbio, era Alfred che rideva.  
Quando i genitori si voltarono verso di lui per vedere chi fosse entrato nella stanza in quel modo, Arthur poté finalmente vederlo, seduto nel letto con la schiena poggiata contro i cuscini.  
Senza volerlo scoppiò ancora una volta in lacrime, doveva essere una malattia, avrebbe dovuto farsi controllare prima o poi.  
Quando lo vide Alfred sorrise nervosamente, come se non sapesse che reazione aspettarsi.  
Riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo, ma non poté impedirsi di saltargli praticamente addosso, cercando di non schiacciarlo.  
“Alfred, Alfred sei uno stupido!” gli gridò contro prima di nascondersi contro la sua spalla “stupido idiota, ho avuto così paura, ho creduto di morire” si staccò un attimo per guardarlo in faccia, lo fissò negli occhi con quello che, nonostante le grosse lacrime che gli scendevano lungo le guance, sperava fosse uno sguardo intimidatore “non osare mai più farmi una cosa del genere, farmi stare così in pensiero, mi hai capito?”  
Alfred annuì e gli accarezzò la schiena e i capelli come faceva sempre.  
Arthur si nascose di nuovo contro di lui, senza quasi riuscire a credere di averlo lì in carne ed ossa, poteva toccarlo, poteva stringerli le mani e lui gliele avrebbe strette in risposta, se solo non ci fossero stati i suoi genitori lo avrebbe soffocato di baci, avrebbe voluto baciare ogni singolo millimetro della sua faccia, gli occhi, il naso, la fronte , le guance, gli zigomi, le labbra, le sopracciglia, tutto.  
“mi perdoni?” lo sentì sussurrargli all’orecchio  
“certo che si” rispose senza alzare la faccia “cosa ci farei qui altrimenti? Cosa sarei venuto a fare qui tutti i giorni?”  
Lo sentì ridacchiare e stringerlo un po’ più forte.  
Poco dopo sentì la porta della stanza aprirsi e richiudersi, si voltò e vide una ragazza molto bella, bionda, con gli occhi di un colore strano, quasi viola.  
Chi era?  
All’improvviso si rese conto della posizione poco consona nella quale si trovava e scese dal letto, restandosene in piedi accanto ad Alfred.  
“oh, tesoro, hai chiamato la zia Holly?”  
“si papà, ha detto che stava arrivando e se potevi andarle incontro”  
Papà?  
Alfred aveva una sorella?  
“va bene” sospirò l’uomo uscendo dalla stanza  
“Alfie tesoro, ti dispiace se scendo un momento di sotto a prendermi una tazza di caffè?”   
“figurati mamma, c’è Tess qui con me”  
Quando anche la donna se ne andò, la ragazza si voltò a guardare Arthur  
“piacere” gli disse tendendogli la mano “io sono Tess, la sorella di Alfred”  
Arthur la guardò sbigottito prima di stringerle la mano, Alfred aveva sul serio una sorella!?  
“e tu devi essere Arthur vero?”  
Una sorella che sapeva come si chiamava!?  
Arthur annuì  
“mi raccomando, non fare scherzi col mio fratellino, ti tengo d’occhio sai?” ridacchiò lei facendogli l’occhiolino  
Arthur sentì le guance bruciargli, sapeva anche che stavano insieme!?  
“hey, è mia sorella” rispose Alfred sulla difensiva quando Arthur lo guardò in cerca di spiegazioni  
“esatto, Alfie dice tutto alla sua sorellona”  
“oh, piantala di chiamarmi in quel modo!”  
Arthur sospirò “tutto quanto?”  
“beh, ci sono cose che non mi dice ma che è comunque facile intuire” gli fece l’occhiolino “non ci vuole un sensitivo per capire che chiusi soli soletti in una serra non giocavate a carte”  
Si sentì avvampare come una torcia  
“tranquillo Arthie” Arthie? “sono vostra complice, fino a quando papà non viene a sapere nulla andrà tutto bene, se lo scoprisse la mamma potremmo trovare un modo di rimediare, ma se lo scoprisse lui di certo no, probabilmente ci farebbe trasferire tutti in un altro stato quindi attenti a come vi muovete piccioncini. Adesso vi lascio soli, attenti a quando tornano mamma e papà con i parenti” gli fece ancora l’occhiolino e aprì la porta “adesso puoi anche rimetterti comodo sulle ginocchia del mio fratellino” lo prese in giro andandosene.  
Arthur si mise seduto sul bordo del letto “hai una sorella”  
“si, è simpatica no?”  
Arthur sorrise e sospirò “perché non me l’hai detto?”  
“ah, non abbiamo parlato spesso della mia famiglia” fece scorrere le mani su e giù sulle lenzuola  
“hey, è tutto okay, se mai ti andrà di parlarne io sono sempre a disposizione”  
Alfred annuì  
“comunque tua madre è simpatica, tua sorella… credo sia apposto, se non hai altri fratelli nascosti da qualche parte, mi manca solo tuo padre”  
“no, non ho altri fratelli da nessuna parte”  
Arthur lo osservò per un momento “Al” gli disse poggiandogli la mano sul ginocchio “io lo capisco se non ne vuoi parlare, fra poco ti verranno a trovare un mucchio di persone che non conosco, quindi è meglio se adesso torno a casa”  
“aspetta, non ti voglio cacciare via”  
“non mi stai cacciando, sono io che scappo” sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli “posso tornare domani?”  
“tu devi tornare domani altrimenti morirò di noia”  
“va bene, posso anche baciarti?” chiese accarezzandogli la guancia  
“e me lo chiedi?”

Il giorno dopo Arthur restituì in biblioteca il libro sul moto dei pianeti e per una volta riuscì a seguire le lezioni come prima.  
Tornò a casa, lasciò i libri e ne prese degli altri prima di andare all’ospedale.  
Per la prima volta trovò Alfred da solo  
“dove sono finiti tutti?”  
“papà è al lavoro, Tess nel pomeriggio lavora, ha fatto un’eccezione ieri e l’altro ieri, mamma invece è dovuta andare a sbrigare qualche commissione, è stata qui fino a poco fa”  
Arthur tirò fuori il libro di biologia  
“non dirmi che adesso ti metti a studiare”  
“quando dovrei farlo secondo te?”  
“prenditi una pausa, non mi va di starmene in silenzio per tutto il tempo”  
“va bene” posò il libro sul comodino “come va oggi?”  
“una favola!”  
Arthur lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio   
“e va bene, mi sento di schifo” rise ancora “ma è pur sempre un miglioramento”  
Lo osservò per un po’ poi sorrise “mi hai detto una bugia”  
Alfred fece una faccia come se gli avesse appena dato una padellata in testa  
“non è vero che non sei bravo a suonare la chitarra”  
Prima si rilassò poi arrossì di botto “ah, si, non era niente di speciale…”  
“è stata un’idea di Tess?”  
“no! Al video ci ho pensato da solo, quando le ho parlato di te non le ho detto del casino che c’era dietro, e non le ho detto nulla nemmeno quando hai smesso di parlarmi”  
Arthur lo guardò perplesso, sembrava arrabbiato, ma non riusciva a capire perché, poi gli venne in mente una possibilità, decisamente spiacevole, ma pur sempre plausibile  
“hey, se ti sei pentito di quello che hai detto nel video puoi dirmelo”  
Alfred sospirò e si voltò a guardare da un’altra parte, dando un sacco di attenzione ad una crepa nel muro “effettivamente c’è una cosa di cui non sono più tanto convinto”  
Arthur rabbrividì, era stato solo il senso di colpa a fargli dire quelle cose allora, non era vero che voleva stare con lui.  
Si costrinse a restare a sentirlo senza scappare via, chiedendosi vagamente se potessero almeno restare amici, se ad Alfred l’idea non dava troppo fastidio.  
In fin dei conti Arthur si era chiesto un’infinità di volte per quale assurdo motivo un ragazzo come Alfred avrebbe dovuto smettere di andare in giro con un mucchio ragazze e pensare a lui, che non era praticamente nessuno.  
Era finita dunque, era finita di nuovo, era stato bello, strinse forte i bordi della sedia su cui stava seduto e aspettò che Alfred continuasse a parlare, che gli dicesse che non aveva il minimo interesse nei suoi confronti.  
“però so che prima o poi dovrò dirtela comunque, quindi è meglio farlo subito e togliersi il pensiero”  
Strinse ancora più forte i bordi della sedia cercando di non fare caso al cuore che gli martellava in petto come se stesse aspettando un giudizio di condanna a morte  
“suppongo ti sarai accorto che non mi piace molto parlare della mia famiglia no?”  
Arthur quasi non sentì la domanda, preso com’era dai suoi rimuginamenti interiori  
“ma questa volta temo che dovrò farlo”  
“eh?” gli domandò tornando in contatto col mondo reale “cos’è che dovrai fare?”  
Ad Alfred sfuggì uno sguardo esasperato “fai più attenzione quando ti parlo, ho detto che voglio parlarti della mia famiglia”  
“della tua famiglia?” chiese confuso “non vuoi dirmi che ti sei stancato di me?”   
Alfred lo osservò per un attimo “ok, adesso devi spiegarmi questa da dove ti è uscita”  
Arthur si sentì arrossire suo malgrado “ecco, io ho creduto che ti fossi stancato di uno come me”  
“se non la smetti con questa storia dell’uno come me mi costringi a darti un pugno lo sai? E comunque, come diavolo ti è venuto in mente? Guarda che non è una cosa che faccio spesso andare dietro alle persone quando mi dicono che non vogliono più vedermi o mandargli dvd con le mie scuse”  
“no, è solo che…”  
“cosa?” lo incalzò Alfred “sei tu ad esserti stufato di me?”  
“no!” esclamò stupito “no, è che ieri mi è sembrato che non ti importasse più di tanto se c’ero o meno” concluse distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Alfred  
“c’erano i miei genitori, c’era mia sorella, cosa avrei dovuto fare? Tu piuttosto, avresti dovuto vedere la faccia di mio padre quando mi sei saltato addosso in quel modo!”  
“ah!” ribatté Arthur alzandosi dalla sedia “scusa se ero contento che non fossi morto! La prossima volta che entri in coma mi guarderò bene dal venirti a trovare tutti i giorni, sta tranquillo!”  
Prese in mano lo zaino ed il libro  
“no, non volevo dire questo, aspetta”  
Fece finta di non sentirlo e si mise lo zaino in spalla  
“ti ho detto aspetta, accidenti Arthur, lo sai che non mi posso alzare, Arthur per favore, hai frainteso-”  
“no Alfred, io non ho frainteso un bel niente, sei tu che dovresti far pace col cervello, cosa credi che sia, una specie di pupazzo che puoi prendere e lasciare quando ti va? Perché in tal caso ti sbagli di grosso!”  
“no, lo so che non sei un pupazzo, è che è complicato…”  
“non c’è nulla di complicato Alfred, o vuoi stare con me o non vuoi stare con me, punto. Non ti sto chiedendo di andare a mettere un annuncio sul giornale e sbandierarlo al mondo, vorrei solo che ti decidessi, tutto qui” concluse con un certo sconforto  
“va bene, mettiti seduto ok?”  
Arthur si mise sul bordo del letto  
“io voglio stare con te, non ho dubbi su questo, altrimenti davvero, non avrei fatto tutto quello che ho fatto per farmi perdonare”  
Arthur annuì, sapeva della sua reputazione di sciupa femmine, non si era mai particolarmente interessato della scia di cuori infranti che si lasciava alle spalle  
“il problema è che la mia non è la famigliola allegra che potrebbe sembrare a prima vista”  
Gli posò una mano sul ginocchio “non esistono famigliole allegre Al, stanno solo nella pubblicità delle merendine”  
“lo so” lo guardò per un po’ come se stesse ancora cercando di convincersi a parlare “se mio padre venisse a sapere che mi piaci non avrei più un posto dove andare a dormire”  
“non può essere, sei sempre suo figlio, non ti caccerebbe mai di casa” cercò di rassicurarlo, ma Alfred scosse la testa con decisione  
“Arthur, ha voluto che facessi finta di essere ricco per tutti questi anni, non ho mai avuto il permesso di portare nessuno in casa né di dire dove abitavo. Ieri sera è riuscito a farmi la predica perché ho praticamente urlato a tutta la scuola che non sono ricco. Ha sempre desiderato che fossimo perfetti, con Tess ha perso ogni speranza e lei ha preferito andare a vivere in un appartamento piuttosto che sentirselo rinfacciare tutti i giorni. Io invece sono ancora in gioco, dubito che mi perdonerebbe mai una cosa simile”  
“non c’è bisogno che lo venga a sapere”  
“non avrei mai pensato che un giorno avrei considerato una fortuna il fatto che praticamente non c’è mai”  
“andrà tutto bene, non ti preoccupare” si sporse in avanti e gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso “starò attento a come mi comporto okay?”  
Alfred sorrise e lo baciò sulle labbra  
“ah, mamma mi ha detto qualcosa a proposito di un libro che portavi tutti i giorni”  
“si, sulla rotazione dei pianeti”  
“ti sei messo a studiare anche astronomia?”  
Arthur arrossì appena “no idiota, lo portavo per te”  
“per me” ripeté scettico  
“per leggertelo va bene? Lo so che non ti piace la biologia, non potevo leggerti quello”  
“giusto, e ti è piaciuto?”  
“no” rispose convinto   
“andiamo, non può non averti appassionato!”  
“Alfred, non riesco ad appassionarmi leggendo il numero di ore che ci mette un pianeta a ruotare sul proprio asse”  
“se te l’avessi spiegato io sono certo che ti avrebbe appassionato!”  
Arthur ridacchiò “probabilmente si se non fosse per il piccolo dettaglio che di solito ti imbarchi nella descrizione di qualche avventura fantascientifica su qualche pianeta ancora sconosciuto”  
“le mie sono innocenti divagazioni”  
“certo”  
Rimasero per un po’ in silenzio ed Arthur ne approfittò per osservare i graffi che erano rimasti sul volto di Alfred insieme a qualche livido  
“forse non avresti dovuto metterti contro di lui” mormorò “e se ti picchiasse di nuovo?”  
“se mi picchiasse di nuovo dovrà vedersela con un avvocato ed in più non avrò alcun dubbio e per prima cosa sarò io a rompergli il naso così sarà difficile che riesca a fare altro” gli rispose passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle  
Arthur gli si appoggiò contro con un sospiro lasciandosi avvolgere dal suo profumo “ti ho già detto che mi sei mancato?”  
Alfred sorrise e gli sfiorò i capelli con le labbra “no, credo di no”  
Arthur guardò verso l’alto gettando indietro la testa fino a quando non si trovò con la fronte sotto al mento di Alfred “mi sei mancato da morire” chiuse gli occhi quando sentì le labbra poggiarsi sulla sua fronte “anche tu” gli sussurrò in risposta stringendolo più forte.


	4. Chapter 4

Qualche settimana dopo Alfred tornò all’Accademia e dopo un iniziale disagio generale, tutto sembrò tornare alla normalità.  
Cole si guardava bene dal rivolgergli la parola dopo le minacce di denuncia ricevute e la maggior parte degli studenti faceva finta di non ricordare una sola parola di ciò che Alfred aveva urlato quel giorno, anche se l’improvviso silenzio che cadeva ogni volta che si accorgevano della sua presenza lasciava intuire che l’episodio era tutt’altro che dimenticato.  
Arthur cercò di far passare inosservati i loro incontri, trovò un’aula in disuso e la usarono solo per la pausa pranzo, restando nel cortile la mattina, al di fuori della scuola si incontrarono solamente nella radura.  
“mi raccomando, non fare tardi stasera, non mi piace starmene lì da solo” si raccomandò Arthur mentre uscivano dall’accademia, avevano deciso di vedersi direttamente nella radura, così nessuno li avrebbe visti bighellonare insieme.  
“che c’è, hai paura?” lo canzonò scherzoso  
“no, ma se ritardi sarai tu a dover avere paura di me” rispose con un sorriso prima di allontanarsi verso casa.

“hey mamma, sono a casa!” chiamò Alfred chiudendo la porta dietro di se “mamma?”  
Quando nessuno gli rispose si diresse in cucina e trovò un biglietto sul tavolo di legno   
sono uscita a fare spese con Tess, papà tornerà presto, metti in forno il pranzo e aspettalo, tornerò per cena Alfie, baci Mamma  
“perfetto” mormorò Alfred gettando il biglietto nel cestino “mi aspetta un bel pranzetto da solo con papà”  
Accese il forno e ci infilò lo sformato che aveva trovato in frigo, poi si lasciò sprofondare nel divano accendendo la TV.  
Dopo qualche decina di minuti lo sformato era pronto, e nel momento stesso in cui lo poggiava sul tavolo sentì il tintinnio delle chiavi e schiocco della serratura che si apriva.  
Si stampò un sorriso in faccia e si preparò psicologicamente alla rottura di scatole che gli si profilava davanti.  
“come è andata oggi a scuola?”   
“oh, benone, solite lezioni e cose del genere” sorrise ancora, dopo tutto stava solo cercando di essere carino con lui  
“hai ricucito i rapporti con quel tuo amico?”  
“quale amico?” chiese versandosi dell’aranciata nel bicchiere  
“quel Cole che frequentavi”  
“papà” cercò di capire se fosse una battuta “Cole mi ha mandato all’ospedale, ti ricordi?”  
“credevo fosse stato un incidente”   
Ad Alfred venne da ridere “un incidente? No comunque, non ho intenzione di ricucire i rapporti con lui”  
“è un peccato, la sua è una famiglia molto influente, sarebbe potuto tornarti utile”  
“mi ha quasi ammazzato! Che importa se è una persona influente!?”  
“d’accordo, non c’è bisogno che ti scaldi Al, ti stavo solo dando un consiglio”  
Alfred scosse la testa vagamente incredulo “beh, grazie mille ma credo che non lo seguirò”  
“fai come credi ragazzo mio” dopo un momento di pausa aggiunse “ma permettimi di darti un altro consiglio”  
“cosa c’è questa volta?” sospirò sapendo che più che un consiglio sarebbe stato un ordine  
“ti sembra opportuno intrattenere rapporti di amicizia con quel Kirkland?”  
Alfred restò a bocca aperta, suo padre stava veramente tentando di impedirgli di frequentarlo?  
“spiegati meglio”   
“beh, capisco che tu non provi più alcuna simpatia verso i tuoi vecchi amici, ma almeno potresti rimpiazzarli con qualcuno del loro stesso ceto sociale, o almeno del tuo stesso ceto sociale”  
“stai scherzando vero?”  
“lo dico solo per il tuo bene”  
“no, tu lo dici solo per il tuo bene papà, non siamo in india, non esistono caste, ed io posso essere amico di chi voglio, non hai il diritto di scegliere per me!”  
“abbassa la voce giovanotto, quante volte ti ho detto di non urlare?”  
Alfred si morse il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo, sapeva che suo padre non lo avrebbe picchiato, ma sapeva anche che se si spingeva troppo oltre non lo avrebbe fatto uscire di casa per un bel pezzo, e quella sera doveva incontrarsi con Arthur, non poteva permettersi una punizione.  
Prese un respiro profondo e riprese a parlare a bassa voce “volevo solo dire che trovo particolarmente piacevole la compagnia di Arthur a prescindere dalla sua condizione sociale e che preferirei non dover discutere nuovamente con te a tal proposito”  
“va bene Al, come preferisci, ma sono sicuro che presto ti renderai conto di quanto sia più adatta a te la compagnia che frequentavi precedentemente”  
Alfred non rispose, riprese a mangiare senza fretta, e quando ebbe finito si alzò da tavola, mise piatto e posate nel lavandino e se ne andò in camera sua.  
Si stese sul letto a guardare il soffitto, sperando che il pomeriggio passasse il più in fretta possibile, così avrebbe potuto riabbracciare Arthur, che sembrava essere una delle pochissime persone al mondo a cui non interessava un fico secco di quanti soldi aveva o non aveva.  
Verso le 7 cominciò a preparare lo zaino, prese due coperte ed un ombrello poi scese in cucina a preparare un termos di cioccolata calda visto che la sera si profilava abbastanza fredda.  
Guardando l’orologio si chiese quando sarebbe tornata la mamma, doveva cominciare a preparare la cena?  
In quello stesso momento sentì la porta sul retro aprirsi “ah, Alfie, vieni a darmi una mano tesoro” lo chiamò sorridendo tra la pila di buste della spesa e di altri negozi che portava fra le braccia.  
“vi siete divertite tu e Tess vero?” le domandò togliendole gran parte del carico e posandolo sul tavolo  
“si, siamo state bene, e tu come te la sei cavata con papà?”  
“oh, benone” rispose con un sorriso  
“Alfie, quante volte ti devo dire che con me non attacca?”  
“e va bene, come al solito, mi ha consigliato di non vedere più Arthur”  
“oh Alfie…”  
“no, lo so che non lo fa per essere cattivo, ma Arthur non si tocca”  
“gli passerà di mente prima o poi, non ti preoccupare”  
Alfred annuì versando la cioccolata ancora calda nel termos  
“uscite di nuovo insieme?”  
Si sentì avvampare leggermente “in che senso?”  
“tu e Arthur, uscite questa sera?”  
“come hai fatto a saperlo?” chiese incredulo  
“quando vai da solo non prepari mai cioccolata calda” rispose spettinandogli i capelli “tranquillo, non farò la spia, adesso o vai da qualche parte o mi aiuti con la cena”  
Lui le diede un bacio sulla guancia “me ne torno in camera”  
Dopo cena finalmente si mise lo zaino in spalla ed aprì la porta “io vado!” gridò verso il soggiorno  
“torna presto tesoro!” rispose la madre  
“comportati a modo!” si raccomandò il padre  
Alfred annuì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Faceva freddo ed il cielo sembrava minacciare pioggia, così affrettò il passo sperando che Arthur non lo stesse già aspettando.  
Come al solito invece Arthur era già lì, seduto su uno dei massi più piatti ad aspettarlo  
“hey, non sono in ritardo stavolta!” si difese abbracciandolo  
“questa volta ti sei salvato” gli rispose dandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso  
Alfred tirò fuori le coperte, stendendone una in terra e passando l’altra sulle spalle di entrambi  
“allora, come ti è andata la giornata?” chiese Arthur poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla e stringendosi addosso la coperta  
“niente di speciale”   
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi “che ti è successo?”  
Alfred si domandò brevemente come fosse possibile che tutti capissero con tanta facilità quando mentiva  
“te l’ho detto, non è successo nulla”  
“sicuro?” chiese ancora con una punta di preoccupazione  
“sicuro” rispose baciandolo sulle labbra, sperando di averlo convinto “ti va un po’ di cioccolata?” domandò dopo una pausa.  
Arthur annuì spostandosi e prendendo il termos dallo zaino  
“tu invece? Come te la sei passata?”  
Lo vide stringere più forte le dita attorno alla tazza “come al solito”  
Gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e lo stinse a se “andrà tutto bene” sussurrò poggiandogli le labbra sui capelli  
“dovrei essere io a consolare te” si lamentò Arthur baciandolo piano sul collo   
“uh perché?”  
“perché sono abbastanza sicuro che tu abbia avuto una giornata di merda”  
“ti ho detto che è andato tutto bene”  
“ti ho sentito ma so che non è vero”  
Alfred ridacchiò arrendendosi alla sconfitta “come fai a capirlo tutte le volte?”  
“perché ti conosco” rispose baciandolo ancora  
“molto bene, e come pensi di fare a consolarmi?”  
Arthur gli sorrise “beh, sta a te scegliere, potrei restare qui ad abbracciarti e sussurrarti parole dolci e lasciarmi spiegare il nome di ogni stella ed il moto di chissà quale pianeta, oppure” si interruppe per dargli un bacio leggero dietro l’orecchio “potremmo fare qualcos’altro” posò da una parte la tazza con la cioccolata e si accoccolò a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe “qui da soli possiamo fare quello che vuoi”  
Alfred gli posò le mani sui fianchi e lo baciò un’altra volta “sai, per quanto la prima opzione mi tenti molto, credo che mi lascerò convincere dalla seconda” si lasciò cadere all’indietro stringendoselo al petto e baciandolo sulla fronte, sulle guance e sulle labbra.  
Arthur rise fermandosi un attimo a guardarlo negli occhi, gli accarezzò i capelli e gli sfiorò la guancia con le dita “Al?”  
“dimmi”  
Nascose il volto nell’incavo della sua spalla “tu mi piaci”  
Alfred lo guardò sorpreso “lo so, anche tu mi piaci” lo sentì sospirare  
“no Al, nel senso che mi piaci tanto, proprio tanto”  
Lo strinse più forte “ho capito” mormorò sorridendo e baciandogli i capelli

 

Quando tornò a casa richiuse piano la porta, sperando di riuscire a non svegliare nessuno  
“non ti sembra un po’ tardi?”  
Ci mancò poco che gli venisse un infarto, si voltò di scatto verso la poltrona del soggiorno e vide suo padre “ah, papà, mi hai spaventato”  
“dove sei stato fino ad ora?”  
“in giro”  
“con chi?”  
Perché tante domande, c’erano state volte in cui tornava alle prime luci dell’alba ubriaco perso e nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto nulla, adesso era appena mezzanotte e gli toccava un terzo grado?  
“amici” rispose sbrigativo  
“non hai bevuto”  
Alfred lo guardò sbigottito “vorresti sgridarmi perché non sono ubriaco?”  
“ovviamente no, mi domandavo soltanto cosa abbiate fatto sino ad ora senza un goccio d’alcol”  
“siamo andati in giro, adesso posso andare a dormire?”  
“puoi fare quello che vuoi Al”  
“bene, buona notte papà”  
Salì in fretta le scale e si infilò in camera poggiandosi contro la porta dopo averla chiusa.  
Sapeva?  
Possibile che suo padre sapesse qualcosa?  
No, no di certo.  
Se lo avesse anche solo sospettato avrebbe già agito in qualche modo.  
“tranquillo Alfred” si disse staccandosi dalla porta e gettando lo zaino in terra “è tutto sotto controllo”  
Doveva essere tutto sotto controllo, se fosse stato scoperto non osava neanche immaginare quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Di certo non avrebbe più potuto vedere Arthur, forse si sarebbero dovuti trasferire, possibile che suo padre arrivasse a tanto?  
Si, possibilissimo.  
Scosse la testa cercando di allontanare il pensiero “non succederà nulla, non succederà nulla”

La mattina dopo quando scese a fare colazione la madre lo guardò preoccupata “a che ora sei tornato ieri notte?”  
“mezzanotte”  
“pensavo più tardi”  
“perché?”  
“hai due occhiaie che fanno paura Alfie”  
“oh” non era riuscito a chiudere occhio per la paura che suo padre sospettasse già qualcosa “non ho dormito troppo bene”  
“succede tesoro, c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”  
“no, tutto bene”  
“sicuro?”  
“beh, forse sono un po’ incerto per un test di astronomia, tutto qui”  
“capisco, andrà bene, non ti preoccupare”  
Alfred annuì spalmando di burro una fetta biscottata.

“Al, hey, Alfred, mi senti?”  
Si voltò e vide Arthur in piedi davanti a lui “oh, scusa, ero sovrappensiero”  
“me ne sono accorto” commentò sedendosi sull’erba vicino a lui, ad una distanza che non avrebbe potuto destare sospetti in nessuno “tutto ok?”  
“possibile che oggi sentiate tutti l’impellente bisogno di farvi gli affari miei!? Va tutto bene, sto bene, non sono mai stato meglio, mi hai capito adesso?” sbottò senza alcun preavviso  
Arthur lo guardò stupito “ah, scusa, io non credevo-”  
“cosa, cosa non credevi!?”  
“io-” Arthur si trovò senza parole, stavano sul serio litigando per una cosa del genere? Perché gli aveva chiesto se andava tutto bene? “sai cosa?” lo interruppe altrettanto arrabbiato “non me ne importa nulla, non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarti sfogare contro di me, quando ti sarai dato una calmata saprai dove trovarmi!”  
“ah si! E cosa ti fa credere che verrò a cercarti?”  
“fai quello che ti pare Alfred, e stai tranquillo che d’ora in poi mi farò gli affari miei” si alzò e si allontanò dileguandosi tra le ombre del portico.  
Alfred poggiò la testa contro il tronco dell’albero “sono un idiota, un completo deficiente, ecco cosa sono”  
Non poteva sbottare in quel modo con suo padre o con chiunque altro?  
No, proprio con Arthur, accidenti, gli aveva solo chiesto se era tutto ok.  
Nella pausa per il pranzo gli avrebbe spiegato tutto, sperando che non gli tenesse il broncio per troppo tempo.  
Così appena suonò la campanella si precipitò nell’aula che usavano ultimamente e quando aprì la porta trovò Arthur seduto vicino alla finestra come al solito.

 

“che ci fai qui?” gli domandò senza alzare lo sguardo dal libro che teneva sulle ginocchia “non sarai mica venuto a cercarmi?”  
Alfred sospirò andandosi a sedere vicino a lui “mi dispiace”  
Vide le sopracciglia di Arthur corrucciarsi appena “sei uno stupido”  
“lo so, scusami”  
Chiuse il libro scuotendo lievemente la testa “non puoi proprio dirmi cos’è che ti preoccupa vero?”  
“non c’è nulla che mi preoccupi” rispose quasi automaticamente  
Arthur lo guardò tristemente prima di voltarsi dall’altra parte “va bene”  
Alfred si domandò cosa diavolo stesse facendo e con un altro sospiro aprì la bocca per parlare “ecco, è solo che… non lo so… è difficile parlarne… è... sono un idiota” concluse infilandosi le dita tra i capelli e poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
Sentì Arthur passargli un braccio sulle spalle e si lasciò stringere contro il suo petto “è tutto ok Al” gli sussurrò all’orecchio “qualunque cosa sia, per quanto brutta o spaventosa possa essere, me la puoi dire”  
Alfred cercò di farsi coraggio, dopo tutto doveva solo dire la verità, non poteva essere tanto difficile  
“io ho paura che… mio padre sospetti qualcosa” sentì l’abbraccio farsi più stretto  
“cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
Scosse la testa “non lo so, è più una sensazione la mia, non so nemmeno il perché, forse sto solo diventando paranoico”  
“sarebbe davvero così irreparabile se ci scoprisse?”  
“si” rispose Alfred senza la minima esitazione  
“non ci scoprirà Alfred, faro di tutto per impedirlo”  
Annuì debolmente, sapendo che molto probabilmente nulla di quello che avrebbero potuto inventare avrebbe fatto la differenza.

Tuttavia, nonostante le costanti paure di Alfred, i giorni passarono senza problemi, le settimane passarono senza che suo padre riportasse a galla l’argomento amicizie tranne qualche sporadica frecciatina, ed in un clima di relativa pace passarono i pochi mesi che restavano alla fine della scuola.  
“ah, liberi finalmente!” esclamò Alfred alzando le braccia verso il cielo limpido in un gesto di trionfo  
Arthur si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso vedendolo così felice per una cosa talmente sciocca “come se ci avessero tenuti prigionieri”  
Alfred lo guardò spalancando gli occhi “certo che eravamo prigionieri!” confermò con voce seria “adesso possiamo alzarci quando vogliamo, fare quello che volgiamo e andare dove vogliamo! E non abbiamo compiti né interrogazioni né test! Questa è la libertà!”  
“lo sai che abbiamo i compiti delle vacanze vero?”  
Il sorriso di Alfred non si incrinò nemmeno ad una tale rivelazione “quelli non li fa mai nessuno!”  
Arthur scosse la testa fingendosi esasperato e lasciò cadere nel laghetto qualche briciola di pane, una papera si affrettò a raccoglierle nel becco prima che arrivassero le altre  
“che ne dici, oggi pomeriggio possiamo andare a casa mia?” si voltò a guardare Alfred dopo aver posto la domanda  
“io… credo di si” gli rispose incerto “per una volta ogni tanto non può succedere nulla”  
Una volta rientrato in casa Arthur decise di mettersi ai fornelli, avrebbe preparato qualcosa di dolce da mangiare a merenda, qualcosa di semplice dato che non voleva rischiare di dar fuoco alla cucina.  
Optò per una torta alla frutta, la base era già pronta, alla crema in polvere andava solo aggiunto il latte e la gelatina sembrava abbastanza abbordabile.  
Doveva solo cercare di non amputarsi un dito con il coltello ed il gioco era fatto.  
Ci mise molto più tempo di quanto non avesse previsto, ma il risultato finale risultava indubbiamente appetibile.  
Nel momento i cui la mise in frigo sentì bussare alla porta.  
Gettò un’occhiata all’orologio, doveva essere Alfred coi sui soliti 20 minuti di ritardo “vado io mamma!” gridò verso le scale quando sentì rumore di passi al piano di sopra.  
Quando aprì fu investito in piena faccia da un lampo di luce accecante.  
“ma che diavolo!” si lamentò coprendosi gli occhi con le mani e facendo un passo indietro verso l’interno della casa.  
Cos’era, una nuova tecnica inventata dai ladri per fare irruzione in casa? Accecare le persone non appena aprivano la porta?  
Si aspettava quasi di essere sbattuto in terra e legato, ma poi sentì una risata familiare.  
“Alfred! Pezzo di idiota!” sbottò cercando di riaprire gli occhi e di mettere a fuoco qualcosa “che ti salta in mente!?”  
“scusa” lo sentì ridere ancora mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle “è stata una tentazione troppo forte” un’altra risatina sommessa “tutto bene?”  
“certo che sto bene” gli rispose stropicciandosi gli occhi “come ti è venuto in mente di portare una macchina fotografica?”  
Nonostante i dettagli fossero ancora un po’ sfocati per Arthur, non fu difficile distinguere l’espressione di gioia che si dipinse sul volto di Alfred a quella domanda.  
“me l’hanno regalata!” esclamò, ed Arthur fu sorpreso che non saltellasse come un bambino visto l’entusiasmo compresso in quelle parole  
“per cosa?”  
“per il mio compleanno!”  
Arthur restò senza parole, si era dimenticato il suo compleanno? Possibile? No… non gli aveva detto di essere nato ad ottobre?  
“ma siamo in piena estate!”  
“lo so, ma erano mesi che la volevo, è un regalo anticipato!”  
Arthur sorrise vedendolo così felice per una cosa del genere “ma non ne avevi già una?”  
“scherzi? Questa è tutta un’altra cosa!”  
“certo” concordò Arthur dirigendosi verso la cucina, sperando così di evitare la lista degli elementi che la rendevano innumerevoli volte più fantastica della precedente.  
Non fu così fortunato ovviamente, ed Alfred si lanciò nella descrizione seguendolo e sedendosi sul tavolo mentre lui preparava tè e caffè.  
“ok Al, ho capito il succo, è una macchina favolosa” gli disse voltandosi a guardarlo e trovandosi faccia a faccia con l’obbiettivo “non osare accecarmi di nuovo”   
“tranquillo” lo rassicurò ridendo “fai un passo indietro, così ti scatto una foto”  
Arthur si sentì arrossire “eh? No, non ce n’è proprio bisogno”   
“ce n’è un estremo bisogno invece! Non ho nessuna foto con te, e voglio riparare!”  
“no Al, non vengo bene in foto” si lamentò facendo un passo indietro e coprendosi la faccia con un vassoio   
“non dire stupidaggini, le cose belle non possono che venire bene in foto”  
Arthur si sentì avvampare ancora di più, e senza quasi rendersene conto abbassò un po’ il vassoio che teneva danti a se, in quel momento sentì un click e vide un flash  
“ah, no, ti avevo detto di non farlo! Sarà venuta malissimo”  
“te l’ho già detto, sei troppo bello per venire male, al massimo può non renderti del tutto giustizia, ma non ti preoccupare, io sono un bravo fotografo”   
Se possibile Arthur arrossì ulteriormente e quando abbassò lo sguardo borbottando fra se sentì ancora il click, Alfred gli aveva scattato un’altra foto  
“smettila stupido!” esclamò lanciandogli uno strofinaccio addosso e voltandosi con la scusa di spegnere il fuoco sotto alla teiera.  
Arthur sapeva che l’altro non si darebbe dato facilmente per vinto, così tentò varie strategie per evitare i suoi continui attacchi.  
Inizialmente tentò di nascondersi dietro qualsiasi utensile da cucina che gli capitasse a portata di mano poi, rendendosi contò di non poter fare quasi nulla se continuava a tenere la testa infilata in uno scaffale, ci rinunciò definitivamente e si arrese all’evidenza.  
“e va bene” sospirò “fammi queste foto Al, coraggio” posò sul tavolo la sua tazza di tè e quella di caffè poi si lasciò cadere su una sedia ed incrociò le braccia “avanti” lo incitò con un cenno del mento.  
Con suo grande stupore Alfred scosse la testa “no, così non va bene”  
Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia  
“non voglio che ti metti in posa”  
“e come vorresti fare allora?”  
Alfred gli rivolse un sorriso che, Arthur ne era convinto, avrebbe potuto sciogliere un panetto di burro in pochi istanti “non voglio fotografare quello che tutti possono vedere, voglio avere scatti di quello che permetti di vedere soltanto a me”  
“i-in che senso?”  
Alfred scese dal tavolo e gli si avvicinò “voglio il tuo sorriso, quello che hai quando suoni e quando sei felice e che qualche volta riesco a farti venire quando ti bacio”  
Arthur riuscì a raggiungere nuove vette di imbarazzo quando sentì la mano di Alfred posarsi sulla sua guancia ma nulla poteva prepararlo all’imminente colpo di grazia, Alfred gli si avvicinò ancora di più, come se stesse per baciarlo, invece si fermò a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra e riprese a parlare “sei troppo carino quando arrossisci così, lo sai?” sorrise e lo baciò sulla punta del naso.  
Arthur rimase a bocca aperta, e quell’istante di confusione gli costò un’altra foto.  
Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e si diresse verso il frigo “ti va della torta?” domandò cercando di ignorare il calore che sentiva alle guance.  
Quando la risposta tardò ad arrivare capì che Alfred stava cercando di capire se la torta in questione aveva qualche speranza di essere commestibile o meno.  
“l’ho fatta io, ma dovrebbe essere abbastanza buona, in pratica ci ho solo aggiunto la frutta”  
“l’avrei mangiata anche se l’avessi preparata tutta tu, lo sai vero?” gli domandò  
“certo che lo so” rispose con un sorriso sentendosi abbracciare da dietro  
“ecco, è di questo che parlo” mormorò Alfred affondando il naso nel punto in cui il collo si univa alla spalla.  
Arthur gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo  
“sono questi i momenti a cui voglio scattare una foto”  
Arthur sorrise ancora e gli passò una mano tra i capelli, poi si staccò dall’abbraccio e tirò fuori la torta dal frizer.  
Mentre la tagliava decise di fare come se la macchina fotografica non ci fosse, contava sul fatto che prima o poi ci si sarebbe abituato o prima o poi Alfred si sarebbe stancato di fotografare dettagli stupidi, come le sue mani attorno al coltello, o le pieghe che si formavano sulla stoffa del grembiule quando si piegava in avanti e cose del genere.  
Smise solo per mangiare la sua fetta di torta “è veramente buona, sei migliorato dall’inizio dell’anno”  
Arthur scosse la testa “te l’ho detto, in pratica ci ho solo aggiunto la frutta”  
“lo so come si fanno queste torte, hai preparato la crema e la gelatina, e poi sei comunque riuscito a non tagliarti un dito”  
Arthur socchiuse gli occhi portandosi il tè tiepido alle labbra e sentì un altro scatto  
“quante foto pensi di farmi oggi?”  
Alfred parve riflettere per qualche istante “non lo so, tutte le volte che fai qualcosa degno di nota suppongo”  
Arthur lo guardò scettico, sollevando un sopracciglio “bere il tè sarebbe un’azione degna di nota?”  
“si”   
Arthur alzò lo sguardo dalla torta e sorrise, vagamente esasperato, all’espressione convinta di Alfred.  
Trascorsero il resto del pomeriggio placidamente sdraiati sul divano a guardare la TV, il chiacchiericcio monotono interrotto solo ogni tanto dal click della macchina fotografica.  
Arthur continuò ad ignorare quell’aggeggio fino a quando, alzatosi per andare al bagno, sentì l’ennesimo click “Alfred!” esclamò lanciandogli contro uno dei cuscini del divano “non fotografarmi anche il culo! Cosa sei, un maniaco!?”  
“non è come sembra!” si difese cercando di evitare un’altra cuscinata  
“ah no?”  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio Alfred scoppiò a ridere “ok, è come sembra”   
Arthur gli tirò l’ultimo cuscino “porco” e se ne andò al bagno scuotendo la testa, ma Alfred aveva visto che se la rideva anche lui.

Da quel giorno in poi Arthur si trovò a convivere con il click della macchina fotografica, in particolare quando andavano alla radura Alfred sembrava avere tanti di quegli istanti da immortalare da non riuscire a scegliere.  
Ben presto non ci fece quasi più caso, sapeva che l’obbiettivo era lì, ma gli era diventato quasi familiare, aveva un posto fisso fra le mani di Alfred e faceva parte della loro routine.  
Non aveva troppa voglia di vedere le foto in questione a dire il vero, aveva la netta sensazione che la gran parte fosse solo un’accozzaglia di dettagli, in alcune c’erano i suoi occhi, in altre le sue dita, in altre ancora le punte dei suoi capelli sotto diversi tipi di luce, sotto al sole, durante un acquazzone improvviso o di notte.  
Non capiva cosa ci trovasse Alfred di bello, anche se forse nemmeno a lui sarebbe dispiaciuto avere delle foto simili ritraenti Alfred come soggetto principale, dei suoi grandi occhi azzurri, dei capelli chiari resi d’oro dalla luce del sole e di quel sorriso che gli toglieva il fiato.

“sai cosa?” gli domandò Alfred una sera mentre se ne stavano sdraiati ad osservare il celo scuro  
“cosa?”   
“non sono mai stato all’osservatorio”  
“nemmeno io”  
Dopo qualche secondo Arthur gli si accoccolò accanto e gli solleticò appena il collo con le labbra.  
Alfred si voltò su un fianco e gli passò un braccio sopra le palle “ti va se una sera ci andiamo?”  
Arthur annuì affondando il viso nel tessuto morbido della sua maglia, lasciando che il suo odore gli riempisse la testa “perché non ci andiamo adesso?”  
“è tardi, dobbiamo tornare a casa”  
Arthur affondò ancora la faccia contro di lui con un brontolio di disappunto  
Alfred ridacchiò accarezzandogli i capelli “lo sai che dobbiamo proprio andare”  
“lo so” gli rispose con un sospiro

“non è giusto” esordì Alfred con un sospiro teatrale  
“cosa?” gli chiese Arthur senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal libro che si era portato  
“l’estate sta per finire!”  
“mancano ancora due settimane Al”  
“ma poi ricomincerà la scuola”  
“non è una gran tragedia”  
“si che lo è”  
Arthur non aveva alcuna voglia di imbarcarsi nuovamente in quella stessa discussione in cui Alfred lo aveva già intrappolato altre dieci volte nei giorni precedenti e che non era mai durata meno di due ore, quindi fece un disperato tentativo di cambiare soggetto di interesse.   
“che programmi hai per domani? Pensavo che magari potremmo andare all’osservatorio, è un sacco di tempo che lo diciamo”  
Quando vide l’enorme sorriso che si andava allargando sul volto di Alfred, seppe per certo che, qualunque fosse stata la risposta, il tema scuola era stato definitivamente abbandonato per quel giorno.  
“per domani ho un’idea migliore”  
“e quale sarebbe?” Arthur si sentiva vagamente preoccupato, tanto entusiasmo non preannunciava nulla di buono  
“ecco, domani mattina presto mio padre parte per andare ad una conferenza su non so cosa da qualche parte lontano da qui, mamma e Tess avevano prenotato una giornata alle terme mesi fa, così ci andranno lo stesso, ed io avrò casa tutta per me” gli scoccò un sorriso smagliante  
“bello, quindi cosa farai?”  
“come cosa farò?” lo guardò stupefatto “ti invito a casa mia ovviamente, tu non l’hai mai vista, nessuno l’ha mai vista, questa è la mia grande occasione per avere ospiti! È una cosa importante!” sorrise ancora, carico di energia come al solito.  
Ma Arthur gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato “sei sicuro?” mormorò mordendosi il labbro inferiore “e se qualcuno ci vedesse? Se lo dicessero a tuo padre?”  
La certezza di Alfred parve vacillare per qualche istante, era pericoloso, ma voleva tanto fargli vedere casa sua, la sua stanza, il posto dove viveva “andrà tutto bene, non ci vedrà nessuno e ci divertiremo insieme, lascerò la porta sul retro aperta, ti va bene verso le dieci di mattina?”  
“va bene” rispose Arthur pur non sentendosi del tutto sicuro

 

Il giorno dopo, alle dieci in punto, Arthur si ritrovò davanti alla porta sul retro, era socchiusa come Alfred gli aveva detto.  
Prese un respiro profondo sperando che andasse tutto bene, la spinse ed entrò.  
“Al? Alfred, ci sei?” chiamò facendo qualche passo verso quello che doveva essere il salotto.  
La casa era bella, più grande e più moderna della sua, di certo Alfred non aveva di che lamentarsi, la sua famiglia tutto poteva essere meno che povera, anche se effettivamente l’Atheleya aveva degli standard tutti suoi.  
“Arthur!” si sentì chiamare e voltandosi vide Alfred che scendeva da una rampa di scale “hey, sei in anticipo”  
“no Al, sono in orario”  
Scoccò un’occhiata all’orologio appeso alla parete e rise “hai ragione. Vieni di sopra con me” gli prese la mano e lo trascinò su per le scale.  
Non appena mise piede nella sua stanza ad Arthur venne il dubbio di essere uscito da quella casa così normale ed essere entrato in un’altra senza neanche accorgersene.  
Le mensole erano zeppe di modellini, aerei e razzi e navette spaziali, tutti piccolissimi e pieni di dettagli.  
Sulla scrivania troneggiava una fedele ricostruzione del sistema solare dentro ad una grossa sfera di cristallo (se i pianeti si fossero mossi Arthur sarebbe stato pronto a giurare che quella cosa veniva dritta da Diagon Alley).  
La libreria sembrava pronta a cedere sotto il peso di grossi volumi dall’aspetto decrepito che trattavano argomenti che ad Arthur risultavano noiosi tanto quanto la rotazione dei pianeti.  
Ma il tocco finale era il soffitto blu, centinaia di stelline erano state appiccicate lì a formare le diverse costellazioni.  
“l’hai fatto tu?” gli domandò stupito, ci doveva essere voluta una vita  
“certo che l’ho fatto io, le stelle si illuminano al buio” sorrise ancora poi parve sentirsi imbarazzato all’improvviso “ti sembra troppo infantile?”  
“scherzi? Forse è un po’ maniacale, ma di certo non infantile” rispose sedendosi sul bordo del letto a due piazze (privo di lenzuola a fantasia planetare fortunatamente) al centro della stanza “adesso che ti va di fare?”  
“uh non saprei” rispose sedendogli vicino “ti va di vedere un film?”  
“ok”  
“quale vuoi?” gli domandò tirando fuori da sotto il letto una scatola di scarpe piena di DVD  
Per Arthur si somigliavano tutti, erano film d’azione, a contare non era la trama ma il numero di esplosioni e la grandezza delle armi, così scelse quello il cui nome gli andava più a genio.  
Alfred sorrise compiaciuto, quindi suppose di aver scelto bene dopo tutto.  
Il film si dimostrò più coinvolgente del previsto, ma Arthur si rese presto conto del fatto che Alfred sembrava avere piani diversi per quella giornata.  
Si erano tolti le scarpe e si erano accoccolati sotto le lenzuola sottili, poggiando la schiena sulla testiera del letto.  
L’azione vera e propria era appena cominciata quando Arthur sentì Alfred farglisi ancora più vicino e cominciare a baciargli la zona particolarmente sensibile che aveva subito dietro l’orecchio  
“Al, che fai?”   
“cosa ti sembra che stia facendo?” gli domandò con un sorriso particolarmente accattivante prima di dargli un bacio sulle labbra  
Arthur si lasciò scivolare lungo la testiera fino a trovarsi disteso sul materasso, con Alfred sopra di lui che continuava ad alternare baci e morsi al suo collo e alle sue labbra.  
Quando si trovava in quella posizione si rendeva sempre conto di quanto Alfred fosse più grande di lui, le sue spalle erano più larghe, le sue braccia più muscolose, persino le sue mani erano più grandi, con una sola avrebbe potuto stringergli entrambi i polsi sopra la testa.  
Alfred avrebbe potuto fargli male, tenerlo fermo e picchiarlo come già altri avevano fatto quando era più piccolo, avrebbe potuto insultarlo come molti ancora facevano.  
Eppure era lì, sopra di lui, facendo attenzione a non schiacciarlo, a non morderlo troppo forte, cercando di farlo stare bene.  
Arthur sentì una delle prime esplosioni del film, ma non lo trovava più troppo interessante, non quando Alfred cominciava a succhiare con un certo accanimento sul suo collo e a sbottonargli nel frattempo la camicia.  
“ah… Al…che cosa…” come al solito non riusciva a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto, ed il fatto che improvvisamente le attenzioni di Alfred si concentrassero sui suoi capezzoli di certo non lo aiutò a ritrovare la sua lucidità.  
Chiuse gli occhi con un gemito di piacere e sentì Alfred succhiare dolcemente il sinistro, accarezzando il destro con la punta delle dita, stringendolo più forte ad intervalli regolari.  
Oh, che bella sensazione, si sentiva come se il suo cervello galleggiasse tra le nuvole, Alfred era fantastico con quelle labbra quando ci si metteva d’impegno.  
Il suo respiro diventava sempre più affannoso, spinse in su il bacino, nella speranza di causare un minimo di sfregamento, i pantaloni stavano diventando sempre più scomodi.  
Sospirò compiaciuto quando sentì la mano libera di Alfred posarsi sulla sua coscia e cominciare a massaggiarla lentamente, arrivando ogni volta a pochi millimetri da dove la voleva veramente, qualche volta arrivando a sfiorarlo appena.  
Frustrato Arthur riaprì gli occhi, notando che Alfred era ancora vestito.  
Non andava bene.  
Voleva vedere quella pelle di poco più scura della sua, toccare quegli addominali ancora non completamente scolpiti, mordere quelle spalle perfette, sentire il calore di quel corpo, Alfred era sempre così caldo, sempre bollente, Arthur avrebbe voluto potersi fondere con lui e non dover pensare più a nulla, lasciarsi divorare da quel calore impossibile.  
Gli tirò la maglietta, costringendolo a smettere di lavorare sul suo petto e a guardarlo in faccia, si guadagnò un bacio a bocca aperta che lo lasciò di nuovo senza fiato, mentre Alfred tornava a leccargli il collo Arthur si ricordò per quale motivo lo aveva interrotto “Al… la ma- ha… glietta”  
“cos’ha che non va?” Arthur poteva sentire le vibrazioni della sua gola contro il suo petto, si divincolò sotto di lui sentendosi sempre più impaziente “toglila”  
Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento seccato quando Alfred si allontanò da lui, lo rivoleva indietro.  
Ma Alfred si stava solo togliendo la maglietta, Arthur pensò vagamente che un gesto così semplice non avrebbe dovuto eccitarlo così tanto… ma vedere i muscoli del petto flettersi in quel modo, ed immaginare quelli della schiena, era abbastanza per farlo gemere di nuovo.  
In più era un materasso quello sotto la sua schiena, per una volta non era una coperta che cercava di rendere più morbido il terreno.  
Per una volta non dovevano nascondersi né fare il più piano possibile.  
Pochi secondi ed Alfred era di nuovo sopra di lui, la maglia lanciata da qualche parte nella camera, forse per terra o su una mensola o la scrivania, o l’iperspazio per quanto poteva importare a ciascuno dei due in quel momento.  
Arthur gli si avvinghiò stretto, graffiandogli la schiena con le unghie e affondando brevemente i denti nella sua spalla, per poi leccare i segni che aveva lasciato.  
“nh, Arthur…” ansimò contro la sua guancia, così vicino all’orecchio da spedirgli brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale  
“cosa” mormorò infilandogli una mano tra i capelli e continuando a morderlo piano, muovendo il bacino verso l’alto con più forza, sentendo contro lo stomaco l’erezione di Alfred.  
Gemettero entrambi ed Alfred si allontanò da lui con un grugnito.  
Prima ancora che Arthur potesse lamentarsi per la perdita di contatto, lo sentì cominciare a trafficare coi pantaloni, si alzò dal letto quel tanto che bastava per farli scivolare via senza problemi insieme ai boxer poi li vide volare da qualche parte come aveva fatto la maglietta poco prima.  
Alfred si piegò in avanti per baciarlo e nel frattempo si tolse la cintura e si calò i jeans fino alle ginocchia.  
“ah… Alfred, muoviti” si lamentò Arthur sperando di non suonare troppo patetico  
Alfred lo guardò fisso negli occhi e si leccò le labbra.  
Arthur sentì una mano strizzargli una coscia e salire fin sotto il ginocchio per farsi più spazio fra le sue gambe, poi l’altra mano gli afferrò saldamente il sedere.  
Tutto normale fino a quando non si rese conto di un dito che premeva troppo… da quelle parti  
“Alfred, che diavolo vuoi fare” gli domandò con un certo allarme  
Alfred si allontanò un po’ e lo guardò imbarazzato “ecco io… mi sembrava abbastanza ovvio… insomma…”  
“si, scusa, era una domanda stupida”  
Nonostante l’imbarazzo Arthur aveva intenzione di concludere qualcosa così si fece coraggio e parlò di nuovo “io…è una cosa che non ho mai fatto”  
Alfred sospirò e lo baciò ancora “nemmeno io… beh, sono stato con parecchie ragazze, ma questo è diverso”  
Arthur annuì e vide Alfred sporgersi verso il comodino e tirare fuori un tubetto di plastica   
“cos’è?”   
“lubrificante, sai a cosa serve?”  
Arthur roteò gli occhi “certo, ma perché ce l’hai?”  
“a certe ragazze piaceva” spiegò con un’alzata di spalle “allora, non mi sembra il momento di perderci in chiacchiere, ti va…?”  
Arthur annuì di nuovo, sentendo i battiti del cuore accelerare e si stese di nuovo sul letto, tirandosi dietro Alfred e riprendendo a baciarlo  
“bene” ansimò Alfred passando a leccargli il lobo dell’orecchio “ci andremo piano… ok?”  
“fa quello che ti pare Al, basta che ti muovi” gemette esasperato, era duro da un bel po’, come faceva Alfred ad essere così tranquillo!?  
Arthur si bloccò all’improvviso sentendo quello stesso dito tornare a premere contro di lui  
“rilassati” sussurrò Alfred baciandolo delicatamente  
Lo sentì scivolare dentro lentamente “Al” si lamentò tendendosi ancora  
“è tutto ok, ti faccio male?”  
Arthur scosse la testa cercando di calmarsi, non era doloroso ma era strano, gli dava fastidio…  
Alfred riprese a baciarlo, gli morse il collo cercando di distrarlo, poi gli passò la mano tra le gambe guadagnandosi un brivido di piacere.  
Quando lo sentì rilassato prese a muovere il dito avanti e indietro e dopo un attimo di sconforto Arthur si lasciò sfuggire una lunga serie di gemiti  
“ti piace?”  
“non fermarti” lo implorò aggrappandosi di nuovo alla sua schiena  
Portò una mano fra i loro corpi ricordandosi che Alfred era nella sua stessa condizione e cominciò a massaggiarlo velocemente, seguendo lo stesso ritmo con cui Alfred si muoveva dentro di lui.  
Oh, c’era così vicino, ancora un po’, ancora un po’ e sarebbe venuto ah, si sentiva bruciare, Alfred era così caldo, le lenzuola erano così calde, l’aria attorno a loro era bollente…  
“Alfred!” gridò mentre un’esplosione di luci bianche che gli oscurava la vista  
Qualche istante dopo sentì un liquido caldo e denso riversarglisi sulla mano e sullo stomaco ed Alfred si lasciò cadere con un tonfo accanto a lui, evitando di collassargli sopra.  
Era stato fantastico, Alfred era fantastico, quel momento era fantastico, Arthur sentiva il suo cervello sovreccitato lavorare ad una velocità incredibile cercando di riprendersi da quella dose sovrabbondante di serotonina.  
Si guardarono e si scambiarono un sorriso ebete e stanco, Arthur avrebbe solo voluto riprendere fiato altri due minuti poi accoccolarsi contro di lui e dormire.

Ma le cose non andarono esattamente come programmato.  
Sentirono la porta aprirsi lentamente ed entrambi ebbero un tuffo al cuore.

Alfred balzò a sedere e quando vide la sagoma del padre si affrettò a coprire Arthur con le lenzuola parandoglisi davanti, come se temesse che potesse tentare di aggredirlo o cose del genere.  
Invece l’uomo non fece una mossa, era lo stesso che aveva visto in ospedale, ma in quel momento sembrava incredibilmente più pericoloso, Arthur si tirò a sedere con una smorfia di fastidio e restò dietro ad Alfred non sapendo cosa fare  
“adesso che hai finito di divertirti voglio vedere la tua puttanella fuori di casa entro dieci minuti, ti aspetto in salotto per fare una chiacchierata figliolo” quella voce calma fece rabbrividire Arthur che si tirò le lenzuola fino al petto cercando di farsi ancora più piccolo dietro alla schiena di Alfred  
“Arthur non è una puttana” ringhiò Alfred di rimando  
“lo so, ringrazia il cielo che io abbia deciso di fare come se lo fosse, altrimenti saresti in guai molto più seri. Quindi mi raccomando, la puttana deve andarsene in fretta, è una famiglia rispettabile la nostra” concluse socchiudendo la porta e scendendo le scale che portavano al piano di sotto.  
Arthur, rosso in viso per l’imbarazzo, e con le ginocchia che ancora gli tremavano, si alzò dal letto e raccolse da terra i suoi boxer ed i pantaloni, quando ebbe recuperato anche la camicia posò una mano sulla spalla di Alfred che non si era ancora mosso di un millimetro  
“Al…” cosa poteva dirgli? Cosa poteva fare per sistemare le cose?   
“perdonami Arthur” mormorò Alfred abbracciandolo come se quella fosse destinata ad essere l’ultima volta che si vedevano “non avrei dovuto convincerti a venire a casa mia”  
“no, Alfred, non ti devi scusare, è… è colpa mia, è per causa mia che tuo padre è così arrabbiato con te, cosa posso fare? Cosa devo dirgli?”  
Alfred lo guardò sgranando gli occhi terrorizzato “no! Non devi dirgli nulla, non devi nemmeno farti vedere!”  
“perché…?”  
“ti prego promettimi che non ti farai vedere da lui, promettilo Arthur!” gli strinse forte le braccia quando tardò a rispondere  
“va bene Al… me ne andrò dal retro”  
“bene… io adesso scendo di sotto, e tu esci il più in fretta possibile, ok?”  
Arthur annuì e Alfred lo abbracciò di nuovo “farò il possibile, tornerò a trovarti, mi farò sentire quando potrò, tu non chiamarmi, non scrivermi e non farti vedere nelle vicinanze, ok?”  
Gli passò una mano fra i capelli e lo baciò sulla fronte, poi si rivestì in fretta e uscì dalla stanza.  
Quando si trovò lontano Arthur si sedette su di un muretto, il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata per l’ansia che le parole di Alfred gli avevano messo addosso, possibile che quell’uomo fosse tanto spaventoso?  
Il giorno dopo Alfred non si fece sentire, ed Arthur pensò fosse una cosa normale, passò una settimana, poi un’altra, ricominciò la scuola, e di lui ancora nemmeno l’ombra.  
Cosa gli era successo dove era finito Alfred?  
Fortunatamente l’immaginazione di Arthur non ebbe troppo tempo per tormentarlo con una vasta gamma di scenari improbabili visto che la sera del primo giorno di scuola Tess bussò alla porta di casa.  
“Tess? Che ci fai qui? Come sta Alfred, quando tornerà a scuola?”   
Quando la vide rabbuiarsi trattenne il fiato aspettando la sua risposta  
“ho paura che Alfred non tornerà più all’accademia”  
“cosa? Perché?” cosa voleva dire, poteva capire che il padre gli vietasse di vederlo ancora, ma l’accademia?  
“papà lo ha mandato in collegio”  
“i-in collegio… ma, come è possibile…” in collegio dove? Per quanto tempo? Si domandava Arthur poggiandosi allo stipite della porta per evitare di afflosciarsi in terra “Alfred non mi ha detto nulla…” riuscì in fine ad articolare guardando la ragazza in cerca di aiuto  
“non poteva, ma mi ha detto di darti il suo indirizzo” disse infilandogli in mano un pezzo di carta “potrete scrivervi, al collegio non controlleranno il contenuto della busta se sul mittente metti il mio nome, papà li ha avvertiti solo di te”  
Oh, bene, addirittura controllavano la posta che riceveva, magnifico, cos’era, una sorta di principessa imprigionata nella torre?  
“coraggio Artie” cercò di consolarlo con un sorriso smagliante “sono certa che tutto si sistemerà, non è come se fosse emigrato o qualcosa del genere, presto vi rivedrete”  
Arthur annuì tristemente, presto quando?  
Quando lo avrebbe rivisto di nuovo?  
Era tutta colpa sua se adesso Alfred si trovava in una situazione del genere e non poteva fare nulla per rimediare.  
Tess gli posò una mano fra i capelli scompigliandoli e lo baciò sulla fronte, Arthur arrossì furiosamente facendo un passo indietro “su, fatti forza, Alfie non si scorderà certo di te solo perché non può vederti tutti i giorni! Scrivigli spesso, lo farai felice!” con queste parole se ne andò sorridendogli ancora.

Alfred si sentiva incredibilmente solo in quel collegio, con nuovi compagni di classe, nuovi professori, una nuova camera molto più piccola e spoglia di quella che lo aspettava a casa.  
Non era stato difficile farsi nuovi amici, né adattarsi al ritmo delle lezioni, la vera impresa era trascorrere intere giornate senza Arthur, senza poterlo sentire, senza sapere cosa stesse facendo e come se la stesse cavando.  
Finalmente, dopo qualche settimana gli arrivò una lettera da parte di Tess, la aprì in fretta sperando in qualche notizia sulla sua famiglia e su Arthur, e scoprì con piacere che era proprio quest’ultimo a scrivergli.  
Cominciò così una lunga corrispondenza, anche se non era come sentirsi tutti i giorni era pur sempre qualcosa, ed Alfred accoglieva con gioia ogni singola parola scritta dall’altro.  
Continuarono a scriversi senza pause per quasi cinque mesi poi, improvvisamente, Arthur smise di rispondere.  
Alfred non si perse d’animo e continuò a scrivergli ogni settimana, informandolo di ogni piccolo dettaglio stupido ed insignificante della sua vita, di cosa mangiava, di cosa studiava, del tempo che faceva, del profumo dell’aria al passare delle stagioni, dei difetti dei professori e delle fissazioni dei compagni.  
Tuttavia Arthur continuava a non farsi vivo ed Alfred cominciava a preoccuparsi.  
Aveva trovato qualcun altro?  
Gli era successo qualcosa?  
Si era semplicemente stancato di lui?  
Gli domandò insistentemente se lo avesse offeso in qualche modo, pregandolo di rispondergli, di dirgli almeno che non aveva più intenzione di sentirlo, ma ancora nessuna lettera di risposta.  
Almeno fino a quando, una fresca mattina di primavera, gli fu recapitato un piccolo pacco di cartone da parte di Tess.  
Dalla calligrafia capì subito che si trattava di Arthur, così lo aprì immediatamente, decidendo che valeva la pena di perdere la prima ora di lezione.  
Dentro vi trovò un DVD.  
Lo infilò nel computer con le mani che gli tremavano per la tensione e la gioia, e subito davanti ai suoi occhi apparve Arthur.  
Arthur che non vedeva da mesi, il suo Arthur che gli mancava più dei suoi modellini, più delle stelle, più dell’aria che respirava.  
Arthur seduto su una poltrona in una stanza che non aveva mai visto prima.  
Alfred aggrottò le sopracciglia notando quanto si fosse fatto pallido il suo viso e scavate le sue guance, oh, ma gliene avrebbe dette quattro una volta tornato per le vacanze, come si azzardava a ridursi in quel modo?  
I suoi pensieri si arrestarono di botto non appena vide le sue labbra aprirsi, in attesa di sentire di nuovo la sua voce.  
“hey, Al” cominciò incerto, arrischiando uno sguardo dritto verso la telecamera ed accennando un sorriso “è tanto che non ci sentiamo vero? Scusa se non ho risposto alle tue lettere, è solo che…” guardò distrattamente in terra come sperando di trovare le parole giuste scritte nel pavimento “come dire… sono successe un po’ di cose” Alfred lo vide sforzarsi di abbozzare un sorriso triste e stiracchiato, cosa, cosa era successo?  
Arthur fece un respiro profondo guardando di nuovo verso la telecamera “va bene, cominciamo dalle cose più semplici, ti sarai accorto che questa non è casa mia, sono venuto qui a filmare perché c’è un pianoforte” fece una lunga pausa poi si alzò, si avvicinò e voltò la videocamera verso un angolo della stanza sconosciuta dove Alfred poté vedere un bel piano scuro e lucente.  
“ti ricordi quella volta nell’aula di musica?” lo sentì domandare mentre si sedeva allo sgabello “dicevi che quella canzone ti piaceva molto vero? Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere averla qui su disco, così potrai sentirla tutte le volte che ne avrai voglia…” lasciò passare qualche istante di silenzio, osservando assorto i tasti dello strumento che se stesse riflettendo su cosa dire ancora, poi le sue belle dita presero a muoversi con la loro solita leggerezza.  
Alfred si stava già abbandonando a quella melodia dolce e familiare quando sentì una novità, Arthur cantava, cantava per lui in un sussurro le parole tristi di una canzone vecchia di secoli.  
Alfred ascoltava rapito, col petto oppresso dalla solita vaga angoscia che gli suscitava il pezzo, amplificata al massimo da quella lontananza insopportabile.  
Quando le ultime sillabe lasciarono le labbra di Arthur, e le ultime note smisero di vibrare lievi nell’aria, Arthur si voltò ancora verso di lui accennando un sorriso dolce e caldo, uno di quei sorrisi speciali, poi si alzò e, risistemata la videocamera, si sistemò ancora una volta nella poltrona  
“suppongo che adesso tu ti stia chiedendo se ti ho mandato un DVD solo per questo, vero?” di nuovo quello sgradevole sorriso forzato, Alfred sapeva per esperienza che non presagiva nulla di buono…  
Dopo un silenzio fin troppo lungo Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia e mormorò “a questo punto credo di dovertelo dire, anche se non so bene come… c’è un modo giusto per dire queste cose?” guardò verso di lui con un’espressione interrogativa così esasperata che Alfred si sentì sempre più nervoso, avrebbe voluto averlo vicino, avrebbe voluto essere con lui in quella stanza aliena per aiutarlo, per sapere di cosa gli voleva parlare, per avere almeno un indizio di quelle cose che erano successe e che lui ignorava.  
“va bene, cerchiamo di arrivarci con calma magari” decise Arthur passandosi una mano sul volto con un gesto stanco che ad Alfred non piacque affatto  
“si, cosa ci faccio qui e dove sono prima di tutto…” un altro lungo silenzio poi un sospiro rassegnato  
“no, è inutile giraci attorno” concluse scuotendo la testa   
“sto morendo Alfred…” guardò di nuovo dritto verso di lui con due occhi grandi ed improvvisamente stanchi, lucenti e sconfitti nel chiarore della pelle   
“ho il cancro a quanto pare” una smorfia amara gli accartocciò il viso e lui si voltò da una parte  
Alfred restava immobile, senza rendersene conto tratteneva il respiro, le orecchie gli fischiavano e le punte delle dita gli formicolavano, con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo sembrava che tutto il suo essere cercasse di processare una nozione troppo grande da comprendere e difficile da afferrare.  
Vide Arthur strofinarsi gli occhi arrossati e non si rese conto della lacrima che si andava raccogliendo tra le sue stesse ciglia, pronta a rotolargli giù per la guancia.  
“mi dispiace Al” mormorò Arthur continuando a guardare in basso “io non volevo dirtelo…” si lasciò sfuggire una risata esterrefatta e quasi isterica “io non volevo nemmeno crederci a dirla tutta!” scosse la testa ancora una volta con stupore “non era vero, non poteva essere vero… giusto?” domandò puntandogli di nuovo gli occhi addosso, le nere pupille dilatate e le guance arrossate dall’agitazione.  
“e invece è vero” concluse abbandonandosi mollemente contro lo schienale della poltrona come se si sentisse improvvisamente stanco “questa è una casa di riposo” spiegò con voce lontana ed assente guardandosi attorno distrattamente “ho dovuto portarci mamma, adesso non posso più starle attento… ho dovuto costringerla a lasciare la sua stessa casa…” un’ombra scura e triste gli passò sul volto rendendo vacui i suoi occhi, come se vedesse qualcosa di lontano “non si è arrabbiata troppo per fortuna, ha solo pianto in silenzio guardando dal finestrino del taxi il giardino che spariva dietro l’angolo”  
Si sfregò le mani sulle braccia come se avesse freddo o come se stesse cercando di abbracciarsi da solo “credevo di essere più forte Al” mormorò con un certo disappunto “credevo d riuscire a non dirti nulla… se non avessi più risposto alle tue lettere, se non ti avessi più contattato… forse ti saresti dimenticato di me… che senso aveva dirtelo? Non potevi certo cambiare le cose… non puoi cambiarle neppure adesso ma…” sospirò per l’ennesima volta “mi manchi” mormorò con voce roca portandosi le ginocchia al petto come se il freddo fosse aumentato “non sono forte quanto credevo… nulla è come credevo…” una pausa “in caso decidessi di venire, mi trovi a casa, non voglio stare in ospedale, è inutile e triste… se non vengo ad aprirti usa le chiavi di riserva, potrei essere a letto, dormo tanto ultimamente… mi sento stanco anche adesso…” gettò un’occhiata alla videocamera “in caso non avessi voglia di venire a deprimerti assistendo a quello che mi sta succedendo, non fa nulla, ti capisco… ecco, vedi questa è una cosa che non ti ho detto mai, eppure mi sembra scontata…” si alzò e si avvicinò “ti amo Alfred” mormorò con un accenno di sorriso negli occhi stanchi e cerchiati poi lo schermo si fece nero. 

 

Alfred rimase immobile sul bordo del letto, gli occhi fissi nel nulla ed il respiro affannoso poi, improvvisamente, parve tornare in se, si alzò in piedi di scatto e digitò veloce il numero di Tess.  
“Al!” rispose lei allegra “non dovresti essere a lezione a quest’ora?”   
“vienimi a prendere” mormorò mordendosi le labbra  
“cosa?” domandò un po’ preoccupata  
“ho bisogno di uscire di qui, per favore Tess, è importante”  
“è successo qualcosa ad Arthur?”  
“si” riuscì ad articolare quasi senza fiato  
“sarò davanti al cancello fra venti minuti, non farti notare e prendi solo lo stretto indispensabile” 

Alfred uscì dalla camera silenziosamente con in spalla uno zaino contenente il cellulare, la macchina fotografica, il DVD di Arthur e tutte le lettere che si erano scritti.  
Si infilò il cappuccio in testa con la scusa del vento, si mescolò nel primo gruppo di studenti che trovò e raggiunse il cancello il più in fretta possibile.  
Tess lo stava già aspettando, si precipitò in macchina e lei partì immediatamente.  
“spero che tu abbia dei buoni motivi per fare una cosa del genere Al, ti rendi conto di quanto si arrabbierà papà?”  
“non mi interessa” le rispose asciutto  
Tess gli lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata “cos’è successo?”  
Ah, bella domanda pensò Alfred, che razza di risposta avrebbe dovuto darle?   
Oh sai, una delle persone che amo di più al mondo sta morendo completamente sola in una casa deserta!  
Decise di optare per qualcosa di meno sarcastico e di meno veritiero anche “Arthur non sta bene”  
“Alfred, sul serio, cos’ha?” insistette lanciandogli un’altra occhiata prima di svoltare nella via che portava a casa di Arthur  
“te l’ho detto Tess, non sta bene”  
La ragazza tacque ed accelerò.

Quando si trovò davanti alla porta di quella casetta di mattoncini Alfred suonò il campanello una, due, tre volte, e nella sua agitata impazienza era pronto a fare il giro per andare a prendere le chiavi di riserva quando sentì lo scatto della maniglia.  
Arthur aprì la porta e lo guardò sbalordito.  
“era una bugia vero?” lo aggredì Alfred immediatamente “era un modo per farmi venire qui e basta vero? Ti prego, dimmi che è così”   
Arthur scosse lentamente la testa in senso di diniego  
“io non ci credo Arthur, è una cosa assurda!”  
“entra Alfred” mormorò “non mi va di dare spettacolo”  
Alfred entrò svelto in casa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, poi si fermò un attimo ad osservare il ragazzo che gli stava davanti.  
Arthur era ancora più magro, gli occhi ancora più infossati e cerchiati di nero, il colorito ancora più spento di quanto non fosse stato nel video.  
“adesso mi credi?” domandò con quel sorriso forzato e triste  
“avresti dovuto dirmelo subito”  
“che differenza avrebbe fatto?”   
“non dire sciocchezze Arthur, c’è tutta la differenza di questo mondo, come credi che mi sarei sentito se fossi venuto a sapere solo per caso quello che ti era successo? E se fosse stato troppo tardi?”  
“è tardi lo stesso Al” gli rispose arrabbiato, arrossendo appena per l’agitazione ma poi tornò pallidissimo in un batter d’occhio e si appoggiò contro la parete per non cadere  
“cos’hai?” gli domandò Alfred preoccupato, cercando di sostenerlo  
“niente, sono solo stanco” gli rispose serrando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa  
Alfred calcolò approssimativamente quanto peso poteva aver perso, e stimò che si, sollevarlo non sarebbe stato un problema.  
“no, ce la faccio da solo” protestò cercando di allontanarlo  
“non mi interessa” replicò Alfred fermamente e dopo averlo sollevato lo portò in salotto dove il divano letto era già pronto.  
Gli sistemò i cuscini sotto la testa e lo coprì con le lenzuola poi avvicinò la poltrona al letto e si sedette.  
“va meglio?”   
Arthur sospirò ed annuì, poi aprì gli occhi ed allungò una mano a toccargli la guancia.  
Alfred la strinse nella sua e la baciò, un gesto che avrebbe considerato sciocco fino a poche ore prima.  
“hai le mani fredde” disse prendendo anche l’altra e stringendole entrambe fra le sue cercando di scaldarle  
“è normale”  
Alfred lo coprì con una delle coperte che erano rimaste ai piedi del letto “se hai ancora freddo dimmelo”  
Arthur annuì distrattamente  
“tuo padre sa che sei qui?”  
“secondo te?” rispose Alfred sorridendogli  
“si arrabbierà quando lo scoprirà, lo sai vero?”  
“Arthur, pensi onestamente che in questo momento me ne importi qualcosa?”  
Gli baciò piano la fronte e poi le labbra “mi sei mancato Arthur” mormorò baciandolo ancora  
“anche tu” rispose abbozzando finalmente un sorriso stanco ma genuino.

Mentre Arthur dormiva Alfred passò ad ispezionare la quantità spaventosa di medicine che teneva accanto al letto, su ogni flacone il ragazzo aveva diligentemente appuntato dosaggio e orario di somministrazione.  
Mise un poco in ordine il soggiorno e la cucina trovandovi, con enorme disappunto, quasi unicamente tazze di tè sporche e briciole di biscotti, quanto tempo era che non mangiava nulla di decente?

Dopo aver dormito tutto il pomeriggio Arthur si svegliò di nuovo.  
Alfred lo aiutò a prendere tutte le medicine e si informò su cosa poteva mangiare, poi si mise ai fornelli per preparargli una minestra leggera.

Quando si fece sera poi, lo coprì con un altro plaid e si infilò sotto le coperte con lui, abbracciandolo e baciandogli i capelli.  
Alfred chiuse a malapena occhio durante tutta la notte, continuando a domandarsi, incredulo ed arrabbiato come fosse possibile una cosa del genere, che una cosa così crudele capitasse ad una persona come Arthur, che non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno, che non aveva fatto nulla per meritarselo.

 

Al mattino, quando la luce del sole cominciava a filtrare timidamente tra le tende, Alfred era già completamente sveglio, con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Arthur fissava il soffitto con sguardo assente, aspettando un’ora decente per alzarsi e fare colazione.  
In quella calma silenziosa improvvisamente qualcuno bussò rabbiosamente alla porta, talmente forte da far rimbombare i colpi in tutta la casa.  
Arthur si svegliò di soprassalto, afferrando la maglia Alfred e stringendoglisi contro quando l’uomo dall’altra parte della porta cominciò ad urlare.  
“ALFRED! So che sei lì dentro! Esci immediatamente fuori!”   
“è tuo padre Al” mormorò sgranando gli occhi  
“lo so, sta tranquillo” rispose Alfred cercando di alzarsi dal letto ma Arthur lo trattenne “non uscire Al, ti prego, se esci non ti farà più tornare, non lasciarmi qui da solo”  
“non preoccuparti” cercò di rassicurarlo sorridendo e baciandolo in fronte “andrà tutto benone. Tu aspettami qui e non ti alzare ok?”  
Alfred andò ad affacciarsi alla finestra e finalmente i colpi alla porta cessarono.  
“esci subito fuori da questa casa Alfred e forse farò in modo di non punirti a vita, esci e ti riporto immediatamente in collegio senza tanti problemi”  
“no papà” gli rispose fermamente  
“Alfred, non ti sto facendo una domanda, è un ordine, esci immediatamente fuori”  
“no” scandì nuovamente guardandolo dritto negli occhi  
“come osi, cosa credi di fare? Ti rendi conto delle conseguenze?”  
“non mi importa nulla delle conseguenze papà, io non lascerò Arthur da solo, non lo abbandonerò proprio adesso, qualunque cosa tu dica, qualunque cosa mi succederà dopo non sarà un problema”  
“cosa diamine stai farneticando Alfred, quel giovane pezzente può sopravvivere benissimo senza di te e tu di certo non potrai che trovare giovamento nella sua lontananza!”  
“Arthur non è un pezzente!” esclamò arrabbiato “Arthur è importantissimo per me va bene? E qualunque cosa tu dica o faccia non mi farà cambiare idea! Io resterò con lui, anche se ci resta poco tempo da passare insieme io non lo lascerò, quando sarà finita potrai anche picchiarmi se vorrai, potrai buttarmi in mezzo ad una strada, non ha importanza!”  
“Alfred ma che cosa…”  
“lasciaci in pace va bene? Tornatene a casa e lasciaci in pace!” concluse sbattendo la finestra.  
“visto?” sorrise tornando da Arthur “sono ancora qui con te”  
“mi dispiace Alfred” sospirò abbracciandolo “è sempre colpa mia, tutti i guai che hai avuto ultimamente sono stati colpa mia…”  
“non dire sciocchezze Arthur, non è colpa tua”  
“grazie Al, grazie di tutto”  
“scherzi?” ridacchiò scompigliandogli i capelli “sono io che dovrei ringraziarti, prima di conoscerti ero… ero un completo idiota e tu… sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata Arthur, sei la persona più importante per me, sei fantastico e… ti amo Arthur, veramente” gli prese le mani e le strinse fra le sue baciandolo sulle labbra “quando sto con te, sono felice e tutto ha un senso e vorrei che non finisse mai… ed ora non posso fare a meno di essere arrabbiato, perché vorrei avere più tempo Arthur, più tempo per fare tutte quelle cose che avremmo dovuto fare e che adesso non possiamo più fare”  
Arthur gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia “facciamo così Al, raccontamele, raccontami tutte quelle cose che avremmo dovuto fare eh?” si stese di nuovo sul letto, mettendosi un altro cuscino sotto la testa.  
“che senso ha?” gli domandò confuso  
“per favore Al”  
“ok. Allora, potremmo andare finalmente all’osservatorio insieme, forse lì riuscirei a farti piacere almeno un po’ tutta quella roba astronomica” aggiunse sorridendo poi riprese più seriamente “poi c’è un posto lungo il fiume dove non ti ho mai portato, d’estate è pieno di lucciole, è così bello Arthur, ti sarebbe piaciuto un sacco. L’anno prossimo tu ti saresti diplomato e io sarei uscito dal collegio, saresti rimasto qui a studiare e saresti stato il primo del tuo corso, io invece sarei fuggito da qualche parte per studiare astronomia cercando di non farmi trovare da mio padre, poi sarei tornato qui da te e tu saresti già diventato un medico fantastico. Avremmo vissuto tutti e due qui in questa casa con tua madre ed il giardino sarebbe stato bellissimo. D’inverno ci saremmo accoccolati sul divano davanti al camino acceso con una bella tazza di cioccolata calda e avremmo visto qualche stupido film insieme. Avremmo litigato un sacco di volte per cose idiote e la maggior parte delle volte la colpa sarebbe stata la mia, poi avremmo fatto sempre pace. Ti avrei fatto tante di quelle foto da riempire album su album e tappezzare le pareti di casa con le più belle. Oh Arthur, poi un giorno saremmo andati in pensione e avremmo avuto un sacco di tempo libero per viaggiare e fare tutte le cose che volevamo fare ma poi ovviamente non avremmo fatto quasi nulla. Saremo diventati vecchi e coi capelli bianchi e ci avrebbero portati in una casa di riposo e saremmo stati lo scandalo di tutti i vecchietti tenendoci per mano e baciandoci davanti a tutti, e pian piano saremmo diventati così vecchi da ricordarci solo l’uno dell’altro. Sarebbe dovuta andare così, se solo potessimo avere altri sessanta o settant’anni andrebbe così…”  
“hai ragione Al, sarebbe bello, sarebbe perfetto” sorrise scivolando di nuovo nel sonno.

\---

Erano le tre del mattino ed Alfred non riusciva a prendere sonno.  
Stanco di fissare il soffitto stellato della sua camera si tolse le coperte di dosso e si mise a sedere sul letto accendendo la luce.  
Si doveva alzare presto, in teoria tra appena altre tre ore e dubitava seriamente che il sonno l’avrebbe colto di lì a poco.  
Di lì a poche ore ci sarebbe stata la cerimonia del diploma.  
Con un sospiro Alfred aprì il cassetto del comodino e ne tirò fuori un album di pelle marrone.  
Aveva tantissimi altri album in giro per tutta la camera, pieni fino a scoppiare delle mille foto che aveva fatto, ma quello lì era il suo preferito, il più prezioso di tutti, per questo lo conservava accanto al letto.  
Lo tirava fuori ogni tanto la sera quando era sicuro che nessuno sarebbe venuto a disturbarlo, ogni volta che si sentiva un po’ giù o che un problema gli sembrava impossibile da risolvere, ogni volta in cui si sentiva solo.  
Era l’album in cui aveva raccolto tutte le foto che aveva scattato ad Arthur in quell’estate in cui erano stati sempre insieme, in cui si erano visti ogni giorno…  
Sorrise guardandole una per una per l’ennesima volta.  
Era passato quasi un anno esatto e quell’estate perfetta non sarebbe tornata mai più.  
Passò lentamente le dita sulla foto che aveva messo in prima pagina, la più bella, la più dolce di tutte, una foto in cui era finalmente riuscito a cogliere Arthur mentre sorrideva il suo bel sorriso caldo e sereno.  
Quanto gli mancava il suo Arthur, quante volte aveva rivisto il DVD che gli aveva mandato, cercando invano di sentirsi un po’ meglio, un po’ meno solo.  
Non era veramente solo ovviamente, c’era sua madre, c’era Tess che cercava di consolarlo, c’era persino suo padre che pareva se non essersi ricreduto almeno comprendere il dolore del figlio.  
Ma mancava la sola persona che avrebbe potuto farlo stare meglio…  
Come fosse riuscito a non farsi bocciare quell’anno era un mistero per lui stesso visto che si era sentito trascinare giorno dopo giorno come in un sogno, non sentiva nemmeno i mormorii desolati della gente al suo passaggio, forse aveva fatto pietà ai professori, onestamente non gli importava.  
Adesso forse cominciava a stare un po’ meglio, per lo meno il mondo che lo circondava stava tornando ad essere reale e tangibile, non più una sorta di sfondo sfocato.  
Ma Arthur gli mancava lo stesso, nonostante si fosse arreso all’evidenza che non sarebbe tornato mai più, nonostante la sua stessa vita stesse ricominciando ad andare avanti.  
All’inizio era solo così arrabbiato, che aveva distrutto gran parte della sua collezione di modellini lanciandoli contro il muro, poi pian piano la rabbia si era come dissolta nell’aria, lasciandolo nel dolore più cupo, incapace di smettere di piangere per giorni interi.  
Adesso supponeva di essere entrato nel periodo di accettazione visto che si sentiva solo come se avesse un dolore sordo e continuo nel petto, non più le trafitture improvvise di appena un mese prima.  
Non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato, quel ragazzo strano che lo aveva tirato fuori da un’esistenza falsa e vuota e che gli aveva reso la vita così tanto più difficile.  
Non avrebbe di certo dimenticato il suo primo amore, si costringeva a non pensare nemmeno alla parola unico, visto che era ancora così giovane, ma… non era certo di poter provare di nuovo quello che aveva provato per lui.  
Chiuse di nuovo l’album, ogni singola immagine impressa ancora nella sua mente, se si concentrava per qualche istante poteva quasi vederle muovere, ricordando il momento esatto in cui le aveva scattate, ricordando l’espressione furibonda di Arthur ad ogni nuovo scatto della macchina fotografica, le sue guance rosse e le sopracciglia corrucciate.  
Quella foto che aveva lasciato all’inizio dell’album l’aveva scattata uno degli ultimi giorni d’estate, di prima mattina, quando l’aria era ancora fresca ed il cielo limpido e chiaro e persino l’aria attorno sembrava brillare.  
E quella stessa foto l’aveva scelta per la lapide di Arthur, aveva scelto la foto più bella che ci fosse, quella che gli rendesse più giustizia, perché chiunque vedendola si rendesse conto che lui non era lo sfigato musone che tutti credevano, perché potessero avere almeno un assaggio di quello che si erano persi, di quel sorriso bellissimo che loro non avrebbero mai potuto vedere.  
Perché tutti, ogni persona sulla faccia della terra doveva capire che non era riuscita a conoscere un ragazzo fantastico.  
Alfred si domandò se un giorno sarebbe riuscito a non andare al cimitero a parlare davanti a quella lapide, a raccontarle la giornata e a confessarle con un sospiro, appena prima di andarsene, quanto gli mancava il ragazzo sepolto lì sotto.  
Quel ragazzo che appena prima di morire, mentre lui non riusciva a fare a meno di piangere come un bambino, gli aveva accarezzato debolmente la guancia e gli aveva sussurrato, col suo sorriso più caldo “non piangere Al, andrà tutto bene”


End file.
